Be Consumed By The Blood
by ShadowStalker221
Summary: One night 10 years ago, Izaya's entire town was destroyed by ravenous vampires. They searched for him and when they found him a seed was planted. A seed that would consume him and he'd become the vessel for the bride of the King of the vampires... Shizuo X Izaya O/C
1. Crimson Sky

Blood On my Hands

"I use to not believe in such myths as vampires, werewolves, fairies, or other common myths. I use to think parents told their children these things to cover up the real truths. But on that night ten years ago, a painful truth was revealed. Vampires were real and they only wanted one thing, blood. They didn't leave a single drop left in your body. They sucked you dry until they saw the light from your eyes fade away. Books like _Twilight_ only make vampires look like bitchy ass wimps that'll let you live if you ask. Vampires don't love humans…they don't, and can't, love anything. They fear **nothing** and will kill you…I learned that the hard way…"

~~: :~~

The glow from the blaze of the fire shone brightly in the night. The small town of Linval was ablaze and showed no sign of ever burning out. Smoke rose miles into the sky and was quickly captured by the gray clouds of the night sky. The cries of the townspeople rang out but fell on deaf ears, for the reason for their suffering was something they all insisted didn't exist.

It all happened so quickly, they didn't see it coming, they couldn't have.

~~: : ~~

As everyone fell into a deep sleep, _they_ emerged, the creatures that rule the night and take what lies in darkness, vampires. The infinite number of vampires emerged from the dark forest that bordered Linval. All of them covered by a pitch black cloak that hid them in the darkness. Only their crimson eyes were visible. They headed toward Linval in a mass group leaving nothing but the dust from the roads behind them. As Linval became clearer their leader halted them just before the boarder of the dark forest. He turned toward them and spoke,

"We've waited 50 years for this night. Alameda's reincarnation is in the town. When you find him, don't harm him in anyway. We have this night and this night only to plant the seed. If we screw this up, who knows how long it'll be before his reincarnation will appear again. We leave no survivors. Is that clear?" They all nodded in agreement. "Leave only the vessel alive. Drink as much blood as you can. As soon as we find him, we'll be heading back to Romania to complete the ceremony. Once you've had your fill of blood burn this place to the ground. I only want to see the flickering of the burning embers of this town left. Let's try to make this look like a freak accident if at all possible." He turned around looking at the sleeping town and breathed out slowly. _"50 years…since I've tasted Alameda's blood…" _He put his hand to his lips and tried to remember the taste of that intoxicating blood. _"Alameda…I'll be with you soon..." _One of the leader's subordinates whispered in his ear that the moon was rising into position. He nodded and gave the signal for the group to head towards Linval.

~~: :~~

Izaya Orihara tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep was avoiding him like the plague and it was killing him. He's had a bad case of insomnia for about a week and whenever he tried to sleep he'd have the same dream. He's was in an old castle like the kind in _Cinderella _only more Dracula style. Huge chandeliers filled with candles covered the ceiling. Paintings, of what looked like royalty, covered the walls. As Izaya walked further into the castle he'd find a man facing this painting of a very handsome ruler. He turned towards Izaya and calls his name in a seductive tone that makes him weak in the knees. The man holds out his hand and beckons Izaya to come to him. As Izaya walks up the stairs the man and the castle becomes blurry and dissipates before Izaya can reach him. And every time he'd wake up Izaya would feel weak and emotional drained. But he wanted to go back to the castle and talk to that mysterious man.

Izaya eventually had enough and got out of bed and headed down stairs. His parents were obviously still asleep, since it was just a little past three in the morning. Izaya went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. It suddenly hit him that he was thirsty, strange how it just hits you. He walked out onto the patio and sat on the deck watching the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly and the moon was at its peak in the night sky. The moonlight gave him chills; something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. If only Izaya knew how right he was.


	2. Taste The Blood

See That Life Is Beautiful

Izaya put down his glass of water on the patio deck and swayed back and forth gazing at the moon. Even though it gave him chills, he still loved how the moon captivated him.

"I wonder if the moon will grant me sleep. Heh, that would be all too easy," Izaya said as he got up and went back inside the house. He closed the sliding door behind him and made his way back upstairs. He could he the faint creaking of his parents' bed, damn thing needed to be replaced. But his parent insisted until it falls apart there was no need to replace it, freaking cheapskates. Izaya made his way into his room and jumped into bed and tried to relax. Slowly his heartbeat and breathing slowed and he could feel sleep slowly taking him. "Finally, sleep…," Izaya whispered. He shut his eyes and sleep took him.

~~: :~~

The large hoard of vampires stopped in front of Linval. Their eyes grew a crimson red as their thirst for blood increased. Soon, very soon, they would feast. Their leader turned back to them and said,

"This is it. Find the vessel and leave no one alive. If I should find one scratch on the vessel, I swear you'll lose your head faster than if Van Helsing himself were here. Once we find Alameda's reincarnation we'll go back home to Romania." The leader turned his back to them. "We have one chance, just one. Don't screw it up…" The vampires yelled and ran past their leader and into the town. He clenched his fist and bit his lip. One of the leaders's most trusted companions stood beside him as the vampires invaded the town. She removed the hood of her cloak and watched her master's years of waiting payoff. Her hazel brown hair stood out from the dark black of the sky. She pushed her bangs out of her face and onto the side as she watched the show unfold before her.

"You've waited 50 years for this haven't you, young master?" He turned his head towards her and replied, "Omen, you've waited by my side this entire time. It's finally paid off. We'll finally be reunited with Alameda again."

"Yes, after decades of waiting. Our family will be complete again." He nodded and removed the hood of his cloak. His hair was a golden blonde and the moonlight made his hair shine. Omen had forgotten how handsome her master was, but he didn't belong to her. No, he belonged to Alameda and to Alameda only.

"Are you ready, Omen?"

"Yes, young master." The both of them ran into the town and began the search for the vessel. They had only this night to find it. The moonlight would allow them to accurately locate Alameda's reincarnation and safely transport it back home. Finally, after so many lonely nights, they would be reunited once again.

~~: :~~

Izaya bolted awake to the sounds of screaming and the smell of burning wood and flesh. He quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the window and looked into the street. He gasped in horror at the sight before him. His friends and neighbors were being eaten alive by ravenous creatures. Their eyes were bulging out and their limbs flailing in a futile attempt to get away. He quickly closed his curtains before those creatures could see him. He ran into the hallway and into his parents' bedroom. Izaya fell to his knees as he witnessed his parents' sharing the same fate as the people in the streets. Their throats had been ripped open and blood gushed out of their necks. The same creatures were feasting on his parents' flesh and blood. He could hear the blood churning sounds of bones cracking, it made him sick. Tears ran down his face and he sat there watching his parents' being eaten. He wanted to do something, but what could he do? He didn't know what the hell those things are or why they're here.

"_I have to get out of here and get help. I-I have to do…something." _Izaya slowly rose to his feet praying the floors wouldn't creak under him. He held his breathe and began to slowly back away from his parents' bedroom, so far so good. Izaya turned around and slowly made his way back to his room. He didn't have much time before they'd come for him. He had to get the hell out of there and go find help.

Izaya headed toward his window and opened his curtains just enough so he could see into the streets. Houses, for miles, were ablaze and they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Bodies, drained of blood, lay motionless and broken in the streets. Some of the limbs were missing or half eaten. Were they zombies?

Izaya remembered his dad kept a fully loaded shotgun in his office downstairs. If he could get to it he may have a chance of getting out alive. Izaya grabbed his old baseball bat from under his bed. He knew one day that it'd come in handy. Izaya slowly looked into the hallway to see if those creatures were looking for him. Their shadows appeared on the door of his parents' bedroom. They were still occupied with his parents. He didn't know if he should be happy or scared.

Slowly, Izaya walked out into the hallway and quietly made his way downstairs. The door was still locked and it didn't appear they came through the backdoor.

"_Looks like they came through the window in Mom and Dad's room…" _Izaya ran into his dad's office and grabbed the shotgun under his desk. A piece of protection, that's all he needed and that's all he had.

~~: :~~

"Have you found it yet?" asked the leader.

"No, master not yet. But we've only hit the front of the city. The others are still working on the middle. Don't worry we'll find it." The leader grabbed the vampire by his throat and pulled him towards his face. The leaders' eyes grew darker and darker as his thirst and anger increased.

"If you don't find it soon, I swear I rip your intestines out with my bare teeth!" He said as he threw the vampire down on the ground. "Get the hell up and go find it, now! I don't want to see you again unless you have the vessel! Well why are you still here! Go!" The vampire quickly rose to his feet and ran off in search of the vessel. Omen sighed and said,

"Young master, you must control your temper. We'll find the vessel soon. Don't worry." He turned towards her and replied, "Omen, we have one night to find it, that's it. If we can't locate it, then-"

"We will find it, young master. You and Alameda will be together once again. I'll make sure of that." Omen walked past him and began her own search for the vessel. _"Young master…" _

~~: :~~

Izaya gripped the shotgun in his hands with his finger on the trigger. Ready, he had to be ready for anything. The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the house. Izaya spun around and saw one of those _things _coming through the screen door in the kitchen. Izaya quickly hid behind the bar in front of the kitchen. Had it seen him? Izaya slowly looked around the corner, it was gone. He felt his heartbeat stop. _"Where is it? Where is it? Dead, I'm dead. I'm going to die!"_

He could hear the footsteps of the creatures echo off the walls, it was close. Izaya held the shotgun close to him, hoping it would give him some sort of closure. The footsteps stopped and Izaya held his breathe. He looked around and quietly made his way behind the couch and saw nothing on his way there. Had it moved into the office or upstairs?

Izaya froze as he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. His breathe was taken from him as he looked behind him. That thing towered above him, its eyes were crimson. Izaya pulled the trigger and shot the creature. It stumbled back but it didn't die, why? A hand appeared under the darkness of its cloak. He ripped it off to reveal he was a man, human…? Izaya quickly rose to his feet and pointed the gun at him.

"Who the hell are you! What the hell are you! Why are you here!" The man chuckled and replied, "You ask a lot of questions, Alameda."

"Who the hell are you talking about!" The man laughed at Izaya's anger. Was this amusing to him?

"Answer me! Who are you! What are you!" The man opened his mouth and flashed his fangs at Izaya. They were snow white, not yet stained with blood. Izaya gasped and nearly dropped his gun. Could it possibly be…a…?

"That answers one of your questions right? As for why I'm here, well, I'm here for you."

"What do you want with me!" The man walked towards Izaya. His eyes locked with Izaya's.

"Stay back! Get away from me!" The man refused to comply. Izaya pulled the trigger and shot the man once again, still nothing stopped him. Izaya shot him over and over until he was out of ammo. The man was filled with buckshot but he didn't bleed. Any human would have died by now. That's right any **human** would have died.

"I don't wish to hurt you. But if you continue to be difficult I will have to use force." Izaya back up as the man came forward. Izaya tripped on a chair that was knocked over and he fell hard onto a piece of broken glass. He yelled and the shotgun flew out of his hand across the room. It's gone, the only piece of protection he had, gone. He could try going back into his dad's office to get the bat, but if this guy could survive buckshot, then nothing can stop him. Izaya held his arm and tried pulling out the glass. He yelled and cried out as the large shard slowly came out of his arm. Izaya ripped the last of it out and clenched his arm to try and stop the bleeding. Blood ran down his arm and a pool began forming on the ground.

"Blood…blood…blood!" The man yelled as he came closer and closer to Izaya.

"No! Get away!" Izaya yelled.

~~: :~~

"That scent…that's Alameda's blood!" The leader of the vampires ran as fast as he could in the direction of the scent. Had he found it? Had he found Alameda? He ran down street after street in the neighborhood looking for the source of the scent. He turned down Izaya's street and the smell of blood hit him, here. He ran down that street and jumped over body after body.

"_These damn pigs! They better hope theses fires destroy their messes!" _The leader heard yelling from the house that was untouched by fire. He broke down the door and ran inside.

~~: : ~~

Izaya and the man turned in the direction of the noise. The front door had been kicked open and it flew of its hinges. The leader ran inside and grabbed Izaya's attacker by the neck and threw him into the kitchen. He hit the wall and coughed up something black. The leader bared his fangs and ran towards the man. With every piece of strength he had, he grabbed the man's head and ripped it off. Black blood rained on the leader. His eyes grew even darker until they looked almost black. Izaya stood there shaking trying to understand what just happened. The leader yelled at the lifeless body, "Didn't I say don't lay a finger on the vessel! You son of a bitch! You could have killed him! May your soul burn in hell!" Izaya fell to his knees as tears once again poured down his face. The leader turned towards Izaya and realized what he'd done. He scared the vessel that will host the soul of Alameda. If he rejects him, then he would have wasted 50 years of his life. The leader took a step towards Izaya and immediately Izaya grabbed the piece of glass that had been stuck in his arm and pointed it at him.

"Don't come any closer! I-I don't know what's going on but…but why did they do that? Why did they do that too my parents! Tell me…why did you save me…?" He took another step closer to Izaya and another and another until he steadily got closer to Izaya.

"Don't come any closer! Answer my damn questions!" The leader stopped a few feet from Izaya. _"Young master, you must control your temper…"_ Omen was right. He had to control his temper. If he scares Izaya too much he'll never agree to take the seed. He sighed and said,

"What do you want to know?" Izaya looked at him with fear in his eyes but never once lowered the piece of glass.

"Who the hell was that guy? And what were those things eating my friends and neighbors? And why…why did they kill my parents…?"

"That was one of my followers, I never trusted him though. He was too unstable. And I'm sure from what you've seen now; you don't need me to tell you what we are. And for your final question, they killed your parents because they were hungry. We haven't eaten in a very long time. Any other questions?" Izaya nodded and rose to his feet, never breaking eye contact with the man standing before him.

"Who is Alameda?" The man stared at Izaya for what seemed like an eternity and replied,

"My one and only true love." Izaya stared into those dark almost black eyes.

"That guy…said I was Alameda, why?" Dark Eyes bit his lip and forced himself to fight the urge to take Izaya. "You are the reincarnation of Alameda and my followers and I came here to find you. It's been 50 years but I've finally found you." A small smile appeared on dark eyes' face.

"And you think I'm your 'one true love'? Sorry but, I don't even know who you are nor do I know an Alameda."

Dark Eyes walk the last few feet towards Izaya. He kept staring into those crimson orbs of Izaya's eyes. _"It's him, it has to be…" _Izaya tried to cut him but wasn't able to move fast enough before Dark Eyes appeared behind him. He grabbed Izaya's hands and pulled them behind his back. Izaya tried to break free but Dark Eyes' grip was too strong. He felt Dark Eyes' hand touch his face and turn him towards his own face. Izaya stared into those black eyes and started to see the castle and the man from his dreams flash in his eyes. Could this man be the same one from the dream? "If you can't remember, then I'll help you remember…" Dark Eyes bit his hand and collected blood in his mouth. Izaya knew know what he truly was…he was a...

Dark Eyes placed his hand on Izaya's face and drew him in for a kiss. Izaya tried to jerk away but he had a too strong of a hold on him. Izaya felt the warm blood run down his throat. Suddenly memories of him and Dark Eyes played in his mind. No his name wasn't Dark Eyes it was…

Dark Eyes pulled away and looked at Izaya. "Alameda…?" Izaya looked at him and he knew… "Shi…zuo…Shi…zuo…King…of the Vampires…"


	3. Sacrifice

Sorrow Made You Sorrow Killed You

"Alameda? Do you know…who I am…?" Shizuo asked as he stared at Izaya. Was this his true love? Had he returned even for a bit? Shizuo released Izaya and waited to see what would happen. Izaya's crimson eyes were glazed over and looked dead. _"What-what have I done…?" _

~~: :~~

Omen stopped dead in her tracks when the scent of blood hit her. _"Could that be…?"_ Omen ran towards the smell of the blood. Hoping that it was the vessel they'd been searching for. As she ran down the nearly endless rows of houses she found the only house untouched by fire. The door had been kicked in and the smell of blood was strong. She carefully made her way in.

~~: :~~

Shizuo turned towards the door and saw Omen standing in the doorway. She saw Izaya standing next to him. His eyes, glazed and showed no life. What had Shizuo done to him? Was this Alameda? Slowly Omen made her way to her masters' side.

"Young Master, is this…?" Shizuo nodded grimly. Shizuo's eyes grew darker and Omen knew why. He was slowly dying of thirst. He needed to drink Alameda's blood and soon. He hasn't drunk any blood in 50 years and Alameda's blood was the only blood that could satisfy his uncontrollable thirst. Unfortunately, this was only the vessel, not Alameda himself. Izaya's blood wouldn't even come close to satisfying Shizuo's hunger.

A single tear slowly ran down Shizuo face. 50 years, wasted. Alameda, gone, just like that. His stupid mistake had cost him everything. Shizuo reached out to Izaya and touched his cool skin; a shiver ran down his spine. Izaya looked at Shizuo, searching within his eyes.

"_I love you, Alameda. You know that right…?"_

"_Of course I do, Shizu-chan. I love you too. Could you promise me one thing."_

"_Anything."_

"_If I should die-"_

"_Don't say that! I won't let that happen!"_

"_Shizu-chan…please…"_

"_I-I'm sorry…continue…"_

"_If I should die, I want you too move on. I want you to be happy. If that's with someone else than so be it. But I don't want you to die because of me…" The sensation of his touch. The rushing waves of heat. His kisses. They all cease when the other dies. They crave each other. They're addicted to the sensation of one another's heat. They need each other. They cannot survive without each other…_

"Shizuo…," Alameda said as he wiped the tear from Shizuo's face. Even if it's for a second he get's to touch Shizuo's face. Even if it's only…for a second…

"Alameda…come back to me. I can't continue to live if you're not by my side. Please, I-I can't-"Alameda wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist and pulled him close. Shizuo immediately wrapped his arms around Alameda and embraced him. Finally, after 50 years, he could feel Alameda's heat. Shizuo took in the scent of Alameda and realized this wasn't really Alameda. It was only Izaya, the vessel. This heat he was feeling, it wasn't the heat he craved. Shizuo pulled Alameda away and looked away from him.

"Shizuo, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this…I just can't"

"Was it something I did?"

"It's not right; you're not my beloved Alameda."

"It's the body isn't it…? This body, this body, it's keeping you from loving me. This body…" Alameda clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall behind him. Shizuo was shocked to see how much strength the body actually possessed. He grabbed Alameda's arm and pulled him in for one final kiss. Shizuo held Alameda tight and took in every ounce of heat his body possessed. Alameda moaned as Shizuo ran his hand through his hair. How he missed this sensation, this pleasure. He felt Shizuo's tongue quickly enter his mouth and explore every inch of his moist cavern. Their tongues were locked in a heated battle, both of them never wanting it to end. Alameda ran his hands up Shizuo's back and tugged on those gorgeous blonde locks. Shizuo moaned and pulled away from the kiss. He looked into those crimson eyes and knew what he did was wrong, all of this was wrong.

"Alameda, we can't go any further. This body isn't the one I fell in love with. I fell in love with you and only you. I won't connect with you unless it's with your body."

"Shizuo, all I want is you and if that means I have to wait a hundred years then damn it I'll wait a hundred years. I love you so much and, and, I just want to be with you again. I can't take much more of this Shizuo. You're dying and there's nothing I can do about it. The blood in this body won't satisfy your hunger…" Shizuo stroked Alameda's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It'll be okay, Alameda. The seed has been planted and once it's fully formed, we can go back home and we can be together." Alameda held Shizuo's hand and nodded.

"Shizuo, you need to feed. You won't last much longer if you don't…" Shizuo nodded. He quickly turned his head towards the stairs as he saw a small child standing at the top of the stair case. He looked exactly like Izaya only his eyes were a like pink. His white and pink pajamas were stained red with blood. Alameda looked at the child and Izaya took over and blocked Alameda out.

"Psyche!" Psyche was shaking and tears streamed down his face.

'I-Iza-ya! W-What's going on? W-What happened to Mom and Dad?"

"Psyche! Run away! Get away from here!" Psyche ran down the stairs and grabbed Izaya and started crying. Shizuo saw the blood on Psyche and his eyes turned completely black. His sane side was completely shattered. Omen grabbed Shizuo and tried to restrain him but he was too strong. He threw her aside and grabbed Psyche. Psyche screamed and tried to break away from Shizuo's grip but he was too small and weak.

"Let him go! He was nothing to do with this! Please don't hurt him!" Izaya tried to grab Psyche but Omen grabbed Izaya and restrained him.

"Let me go!"

"I cannot allow you to interfere. Young Master has lost all sense of his sanity. Even if you could get Psyche away from him, it wouldn't stop him from killing both of you. It's best to leave him be." Izaya knew what Omen said was true, but he couldn't help but want to save Psyche. Shizuo looked into Psyche's eyes and saw fear, pure fear. He wanted to stop but he couldn't fight the hunger. He. Couldn't. Stop. "I'm sorry…Psyche…" Shizuo's lips brushed up against Psyche's neck and he slowly opened his mouth. Shizuo's fangs glistened and were pure white. They haven't been stained by blood in 50 years, 50 long years.

"Stop please! Don't hurt my little brother!" Shizuo closed his eyes and blocked out all sounds except Psyche's own heart, which was beating erratically. He couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough. Shizuo bit down on Psyche's neck and began to drink the sweet bliss. Psyche cried out but his mouth was quickly covered by Shizuo's hand. Izaya began to cry as he saw the light begin to fade from Psyche's eyes. His brother was dying right in front of him and he could do nothing. Shizuo just kept drinking, only stopping to breathe. Psyche kept squirming and screaming, even though it was muffled by Shizuo's hand.

Psyche stopped squirming as his entire body was being drained by Shizuo. He knew he was going to die. He knew Shizuo wasn't going to stop until he was completely drained. Darkness began to take over his sight until the light was completely gone. His heart slowed until it ceased to beat. The last of Psyche's breathe escaped his lips. His eyes slowly closed and shut as he heard his brother scream his name one last time. "I-Iza…ya…" Izaya fell to his knees as tears ran down his face.

"He's…he's…gone. My little brother is…dead…" Shizuo released Psyche and wiped the last of the blood from his mouth. The black was taken over by the crimson red once again. Shizuo turned to Omen and said, "Omen, it's time to go. We got what we came for. There's nothing left for use here." Omen nodded and walked towards him. Izaya sat there, speechless, as Psyche's body lied there, broken, lifeless. Shizuo took one last look at Izaya and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Izaya yelled. Shizuo quickly said, "I'm leaving this place before I do anything else I'll regret. I didn't want to kill your brother but I had no choice."

"No choice? No choice! How the hell can you say that! You monsters killed my parents and my brother! And all because I'm some reincarnation of your lover!"

"Like I said, the seed has been planted and in due time you're body will host my true love. Once you fall in love with me-"

"I will NEVER fall in love with you! Hear me now! I will NEVER fall in love with you! FUCKING NEVER!"

~~: :~~

Shizuo and Omen left Izaya's house and made their way to the front of the city. Omen didn't dare say a word to Shizuo. Those words were like knives to the heart. If Izaya cannot fall in love with Shizuo then Alameda will never return to Shizuo. _"Oh Young Master…"_ Tears ran down Shizuo's face. All the things Psyche had seen flooded into him as he drank his blood. Psyche was in his parents' closet watching it all. He saw the blood the mutilation of his parents, all of it. That poor boy had seen more than anyone should ever have to see…

~~: :~~

Izaya held his brother's cold corpse close to him. "Psyche, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" Izaya looked at the bite marks Shizuo left behind. They mocked him, laughed at him. His whole world was destroyed by something he thought couldn't possibly exist.

"Vampires really do exist. They hide in the darkness and feed on the innocent. They're truly beasts in human form. Vampires can't love anyone. They can't love, they can't love anything…" Izaya clutched his brother's body even tighter and cried silently into his neck.

_When the day falls and night takes over, the creatures of the darkness emerge. They feast on blood and the flesh of humans. They leave nothing but death and destruction behind them. Vampires will take your body, your mind, your soul…your blood. They feast until there's nothing left of you. Don't get involved with the night, for if you do, you'll never be able to escape the misery that follows…_


	4. Forgive Me

The Road To Heaven Is A One Way Street

Izaya carried Psyche's cold body in his arms, never once lightening is grip. Izaya glanced back to see the flames consuming his house. All the memories, his old life, going up in flames. The life he once knew was destroyed in that house, his parents were murdered there, and his little brother was killed there. All the happy memories, the warm feelings, the many wonderful times, they all burned along with the house. The only thing that remains now, is the pain, blood, tears, and sorrow of tonight.

Izaya looked away and made his way to the front of his town. Hundreds of bodies lay scattered in the streets. Most of them were the very people he grew up with, teachers, friends, family. All of them, lying there, broken, lifeless, just like Psyche.

At a very young age, Izaya knew about death. He knew that once someone is gone there's no bringing them back. No matter how many tears you shed, they will never come back. This painful truth only engraved itself even more into Izaya's heart. Psyche is gone, his parents, his friends, his family, gone, and there's no bringing them back.

~~: :~~

The last of Shizuo's followers gathered outside the town. Almost all of their cloaks were soaked in blood. The stench of human flesh and blood filled the air. Shizuo faced them and said,

"My loyal followers, the search for the vessel is over. The seed has been planted and soon, we will be able to return to Romania and reclaim our homeland. Until that time, I need you all to stay within our boundaries in the forest. I don't need any of you dying because you crossed into the other territories."

Shizuo looked at Omen from the corner of his eye and saw her with a mournful look on her face. Could he blame her? She had to hold Izaya back from saving his little brother, the one he killed. He could still feel the terror coursing through Psyche's body. He truly was a monster, a beast in human form.

"Young Master…," Omen quietly said.

"What it is Omen?" Shizuo asked as he looked at her. She caught his eyes and quickly looked away.

"What will happen to Izaya? We've destroyed his home, his town…his life…" Shizuo sighed and tried to think of an answer, but the truth is, he didn't know and frankly, didn't want to know. Shizuo's well aware of his actions and tries to think how he should feel. He feels guilt for killing Psyche, but other than that he can't think of anything else. It wasn't him who killed Izaya's parents, he didn't try to kill him, he didn't do a lot of the crap that happened, but it was his orders to leave no one alive and to burn the town to the ground.

"Wow… I am an asshole…," Shizuo said quietly to himself. Omen called one of her subordinates to her side. She whispered in their ear, "Tell the followers we're leaving in exactly five minutes." The subordinate quickly ran to the middle of the crowd and delivered the message. Omen took one look at Shizuo and wondered what if his intensions were still pure. _"Young Master is changing…I wonder…if he'll continue to wait…"_

Shizuo pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, Lord only knows how he got it, and lit it with a lighter that is also a mystery on how he got one. He took a hit of the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. Omen was a little surprised that Shizuo was smoking. He hadn't had a single cigarette in 50 years. She couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Shizuo is a very hard person to read; even she can't tell what he's thinking half the time. Shizuo took in one last hit and threw it to the ground. The cigarette hissed as his foot smashed it into the gravel.

"Alright guys! Let's go back home!" Shizuo yelled. He took a quick glance into the sky and a small sliver of pink and orange. The sun was approaching and he didn't want to be in the direct path of the sunlight. He was already tired. He didn't need the sun stealing the last of his strength. Omen lifted her arm and signaled for the group to move. As they marched forward towards the forest, the town of Linval was burning to the ground. A freak accident, that's all that happened here, that's it. Buildings and homes collapsed as they walked away. Sparks flew high into the sky, only to be captured by the clouds above the town. The cloud cover was the only thing keeping other people clueless about what was unfolding. The vampires pulled their cloaks back over their heads as they sensed the sun approaching. Shizuo and Omen soon did the same.

~~: :~~

Izaya made it out of the main subdivision of his neighborhood and slowly made his way out of Linval. The sun slowly started to peak out from behind the mountains and ward off the darkness. It was his time now, daylight, the time for humans to roam. Izaya had to give Psyche a proper burial. His parents didn't get one, but he'll be damned if Psyche doesn't get one. Psyche had always mentioned he wanted to be buried in the park under the maple tree in the park. Thankfully, from what he could tell, the park hadn't yet been consumed by the fires.

He made his way there and gently placed Psyche's body down on the ground. He looked around for something he could use to dig a grave for Psyche. He quickly spotted the groundskeeper's shovel. He grabbed it and ran back to the tree. It didn't take him long to dig a grave just big enough and deep enough for Psyche. He tossed the shovel aside and picked up Psyche. He gently lowered Psyche into the grave and began filling in the grave. Izaya forced himself to hold back his tears. Crying wouldn't bring back Psyche and it's not going to do anyone any good.

He said a small prayer and quickly ran out of the park before he broke down in front of the grave. He ran to the front of Linval and took one last look at what was once his home. The once beautiful houses and buildings, have been reduced to rubble and ashes. Slowly the flames covered the front of the park. Izaya quickly ran out of the city before he could see the flames consume the maple tree and his little brother.

"I'll have to start all over…rebuild what's left of my life. I have, I have to get away from _him_. _"The seed has already been planted…"_ Those words tore at Izaya's heart. His name wasn't Alameda. He was Izaya Orihara. He was a normal 16 year old HUMAN. He wasn't the reincarnation of some vampire. He was a normal HUMAN. But Izaya couldn't deny the fact that Vampires WERE real and they were going to come for him. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday, but they WILL come for him. The thought of him falling in love with that vampire sent shivers down his spine. How could anyone love him? Apparently this Alameda saw something in him that Izaya didn't, God knows what that it.

Izaya started walking down the gravel road and tried to think of somewhere he could go. The "closest" City was Amerin. From what Izaya heard from a few of his friends a Dullahan lives in that city. All he knows from what he looked up on _Google _, is Dullahans are from Irish folklore. They're creatures that come visit you when you're about to die, at least, that's what he read. Maybe it can help him or at least help him rebuild his life. Who know, maybe it's friendly. _"I hope I know what I'm doing…"_

~~: :~~

Shizuo, Omen, and his followers made their way through the forest, just barely making it into the dense sections before the sun came up. Tree limbs cracked under their feet as they marched home. The vampires chatted among themselves and exchanged stories of the people they encountered and devoured. Most of the males boasted about killing the most men and devouring the most women. Most of the females rolled their eyes and called them arrogant dicks under their breathes. Omen laughed quietly as she heard pieces of everyone's stories. It had bee awhile since they'd seen the world beyond the forest. They've been cooped up here for 50 years, this was a nice vacation. Even Shizuo snickered a little. Omen smiled and tried to believe this was a good sign that he hasn't changed much. But deep down she knew he was changing, into what, she did not know…

Omen threw he arm in front of Shizuo and halted the vampires. A figure appeared in front of Omen and Shizuo. Omen bared her fangs and stepped in front of Shizuo to protect him from the unknown figure.

"You're really baring those things at me? Now Omen, you know that's not nice," a voice said. The figure stepped into the small patch of sunlight. A women with raven black hair smirked at Omen. "Saru," Omen growled. Saru crossed her arms at her chest and laughed. "Apparently vampires don't have any manners. You don't growl and bare your fangs at a guest."

"Who says you're a guest?" Omen snapped. Saru looked at the vampires behind Omen. She's obviously out numbered and she's on their territory, better watch what she says.

"Relax sweetie. I'm not here to fight with you. "

"Then why are you in our section of the forest?"

"I just wanted to know if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?"  
>"Heh, you'll hear about it soon. Anyway I just wanted to stop by and say hi, that's all."<p>

Saru stepped back into the darkness and disappeared. Omen turned her head towards Shizuo and said,

"Young Master, the contract is still valid correct?"

"Ya, why?" Omen looked into the dark forest and smirked at the scent of Saru.

"Damn Siren," Omen growled. Shizuo gave the command or the group to continue marching home. Soon they came to a clearing and a huge mountain cave came into view, home sweet home. The vampires ran towards the cave, towards sleep. Shizuo and Omen soon started to feel the effects of their ordeal.

"Omen," Shizuo said.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Who was that girl?" Omen was hesitant to answer.

"She's one of the leaders of the sirens on the east side of the forest."

"You two are apparently well acquainted. Care to explain?"

"Another time Young Master. You need you sleep and so do I. I promise I'll tell you about her after you've had you rest. We've both have a very…interesting night…" Shizuo nodded and walked beside Omen into the cave. Sleep, the luxury we all take for granted. Shizuo collapsed onto his bed and passed out.

~~: :~~

Well chapter 4 is done! I have a pretty good idea of where I'm gonna go with this. I appreciate your reviews! You have no idea how much this means to me :D I went to check my emails and I had 91. 80 of them were from telling me you guys have added this to your favorites, story alerts, chapter alerts, basically everything you could add my story too and it really makes me happy. I'm sooo happy you guys like it and are actually reading this. I'm trying to keep you drawn to it. I hope its working! Please leave reviews and other stuff! I hope you like the way the characters are developing. Omen and Saru are my own personal characters and I hope you like them :D If I don't get to say it in the next chapter, HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING YOU GUYS! Since it's thanksgiving holiday, I have no school for a week! So that means I'll most likely have a new chapter for you guys everyday. I'll try to have chapter 5 uploaded sometime tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Well, till next time my lovelies! :D :D :D Oh and if there are some grammar errors I apologize. My mind kind of goes faster than my hands when I type lol :D

Time: 11:00 P.M Time to go to bed!


	5. Ultra Numb

Your Heart Is A Snow White Sorrow

"_Psyche, hey Psyche, wake up already!" Izaya yelled. Psyche slowly opened his eyes and saw his big brother standing in his room. "W-What time is it?" "It's time for you to wake up! Don't tell me you forgot!" Psyche pushed himself up off the bed. He crisscrossed his legs and stared at Izaya._

"_You forgot didn't you?" Psyche tilted his head at Izaya and tried to think what he could be forgetting. _

"_It's Mom and Dad's anniversary! We were going to make dinner for them tonight, remember?"_

"_Oh crap I forgot! I'm sorry Izaya." Izaya laughed and smiled at his little brother._

"_Where would you be without me?" Psyche laughed and jumped out of bed to hug his brother._

"_I love you big brother." Izaya held his brother tightly, not wanting to ever let go. _

"_I love you too little brother. I don't what I'd do without you promise me you won't leave me…"_

"_I promise…" _

_The blood, the blood, screams, death, just make it stop. He saw his mother scream as they devoured her. Blood covered her pure white nightclothes. His father tried to fight the vampires off, only to be devoured as well. His yells, his blood, their blood, their terror, their cries for help, he saw and heard them all. He didn't want to be eaten, he didn't want to die. But his wishes were just that, wishes. He felt Shizuo's fangs burrow deep into his neck; he was going to end up like his parents, eaten alive. Why was Izaya just standing there? Why doesn't he come help him? Why is he letting Shizuo eat him? "Izaya…do I…mean nothing to you…? Why…why did you let me…die…?" _

~~: :~~

Shizuo's eyes bolted open as he yelled. If his heart did beat, it'd be beating erratically; just like Psyche's…Shizuo pulled himself up off his bed and buried his hands in his face. "A dream, it was just...a dream? No, no it was a memory. The last things Psyche remembered before I…before I killed him…" Shizuo tried to tell himself that Psyche was just an unfortunate accident, collateral damage. But that collateral damage cost him something even more precious, Izaya…

"_I will NEVER fall in love with you! Hear me now! I will NEVER fall in love with you! FUCKING NEVER!" _The anger in his voice tore at Shizuo heart. Even though it ceases to beat, his heart was still alive in a way. Spiritually, Shizuo has a heart, but physically, it was merely a useless organ. He sighed and fell back onto his pillow. He didn't want to fall back to sleep, he didn't want to see anymore of Psyche's memories. Omen opened Shizuo's door and walked in. "Young Master, I heard you yelling. Are you alright?" Shizuo stared at the ceiling and replied, "I just relived Psyche's last moments…no big deal." Omen frowned and walked over to Shizuo's bedside. He looked at her and turned his back to her, covering his head with the covers. "Young Master, I'm sure you're well aware of this, but you will continue to relive parts of Psyche's life as long as his blood remains in your system. There's no escaping it…" Shizuo just mumbled, even though he knew Omen was right. This was the punishment for his actions, being tormented by Psyche. _"I am such an asshole…," _Shizuo said in his mind.

"I wonder how Izaya's doing… I hope he's okay…," Omen said quietly to herself. Shizuo heard every word and he was wondering the same thing. _"Alameda…my beloved…Alameda…"_

~~: :~~

Izaya didn't know how long he had walked. The cold wind numbed his legs, hands, arms, his entire body. It abused him as he made his way to Amerin. The gravel shifted each time his feet hit it, sometimes giving way and almost causing him to fall. Izaya could honestly say that last night was the worst night of his entire life. He had lost everything in one night and now he must rebuild his broken life.

Izaya clenched his jacket and tried to capture the remaining heat in his body. Izaya glanced behind him and saw the exact same thing he saw in front of him, endless miles of road. Izaya kicked the gravel and cursed under his cold breathe. He continued to walk the lonely road, thinking of what would happen once he arrived in Amerin. He'd first have to find a place to live, get a job, and then find the Dullahan. But above all else, he had to stay hidden from Shizuo. Even if that means changing his name, so be it. But Shizuo could not find him. He had to make sure of that.

Izaya could see the outline of what appeared to be a city. Could it be Amerin? He picked up the pace and began to run towards the outline. Soon it became darker until the tips of building appeared. Izaya slowly got closer and closer until he was just a few feet away from the gates of the city. In bold letters it said: AMERIN CITY OF MYSTERY. Izaya ran past the giant steel gates and entered his new home. Home, he was, finally, home.

~~: :~~

Omen walked out of the cave and shivered as a sudden rush of cold win hit her. She could see the sun through the trees above her; it appeared to be around noon. She walked down the many paths that intertwined throughout the forest. Squirrels, deer, and the other critters that roamed the forest during the day carried on their normal routine as Omen walked by. She came to the small clearing that marks the three pathways of the forest. Omen turned her head to the right and saw Saru leaning up against a tree. "It took you long enough, you're late. Don't you know it's rude to keep people waiting?" Saru asked. Omen rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm never late. You're just here early." "Whatever…," Saru said as she stepped out of the darkness and into the small clearing with Omen.

"Why did you call me here Saru?"

"You know as well as I do that the contract will need to be renewed once again. Though the due date isn't for awhile, you know we all begin to get a bit restless and become paranoid. You better tell Shizuo to hurry up and restore the balance already. This Alameda business is throwing off our fragile order of control. If we sense it, then the skin walkers will as well and you know how the skin walkers get around the contract expiration date." Omen knew what Saru said was true. The last thing the vampires needed to worry about was a full scale war between them, the sirens, and the skin walkers. With Shizuo being in a weakened state, there's no possible way they could fend them all off.

"Young Master is unable to do anything about the balance until the seed has fully developed and we return home to Romania, you know that. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't go home. The seed should be fully developed when the contract needs to be renewed. Just keep the skin walkers stable and we'll be able to avoid an unnecessary war." Saru crossed her arms and sighed. This was all so complicated.

~~: :~~

Izaya walked through the crowds of people who were on their daily commute. Their lives were all so different and yet all the same. Izaya never noticed this until his life had been taken. We all take it for granted, having a normal life that never changes. Though it may seem boring, we all would rather have a normal life than a life that always changes for the worse and never for the good.

"Okay, first things first, I need to find a place I can sleep, besides the gutters," Izaya thought to himself. If he wanted to look for the Dullahan, he'd first need to cover the basics of survival. First find shelter, a source of food and water, and then a job. Once he's got himself in a stable situation he'd look for the Dullahan.

Izaya walked through the city admiring the various shops and restaurants. One restaurant particular caught his eye. A tall black guy stood outside the restaurant waving a flyer around trying to convince people to come eat there. The giant red neon sign read Russian Sushi. Izaya knew what sushi was but he'd never heard of Russian sushi. Was it a Russian mixture of sushi? Izaya decided he'd have to give that place a try once he obtained some money, now to find a place to live.

Izaya walked for what seemed like hours looking for apartments for rent, but it doesn't look like there was any. After a few more searches, Izaya found a very nice apartment for rent. He knocked on the door of the owner and waited. The door opened and a man wearing a doctor's coat appeared. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but he didn't really fit the part of a doctor. Izaya was a bit nervous.

"Um hi, my name is Izaya and I saw you had an apartment for rent and I'd like to rent it." The doctor smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, Izaya. My name is Shinra, it' nice to meet you." Izaya and Shinra shook hands and Shinra invited Izaya in. They went upstairs to the empty apartment so Izaya could check it out. Shinra unlocked the room and Izaya looked inside. The entire apartment was furnished. It wasn't an ugly yellow style design but a very nice black and red design. Izaya really like it and it was a lot bigger than he expected, that probably means a higher price. "How much is rent?" Izaya asked. "It's $600 a month and that includes the water bill, but you'll be on your own on the electricity bill and your cable bill if you get cable." That really wasn't as bad as Izaya originally thought it was going to be. He thought it was going to be in the thousands or something, good thing he was wrong.

"Hey Shinra."

"What is it, Izaya?"

"Do you know of any places around that have a job opening?" Shinra scratched his head and thought.

"Well there's an opening at this insurance agency a few blocks from here. They need someone who has good people skills. From what I can tell, you seem like a very social person." Izaya really did have good people skills and working there shouldn't be too difficult. This might actually go smoother than expected. Shinra led Izaya downstairs so they could fill out the paperwork. After several sign here's and initial there's, Shinra handed Izaya the key to his new apartment. Izaya smiled and thanked Shinra for the apartment and for the tip on a job opening. Izaya walked outside and made his way down to the insurance agency. Maybe rebuilding wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

~~: :~~

Shizuo poked his head out from the covers and decided he couldn't spend the entire day sulking. He threw the covers off and got out of bed. Shizuo took off his cloak and out it in his closet. Now, what should her wear? Screw it, he's going causal. Shizuo grabbed his blue jeans and his favorite black shirt. It'll probably be cold outside, since the first day of fall is today. He grabbed his black leather jacket and headed outside.

Some of the vampires were awake and walking around the forest when Shizuo got outside. _"Wonder where Omen is?"_ Shizuo thought. He started to walk down the trail leading to the small lake near the cave. Shizuo loves to go down there to just relax and listen to the sounds of nature. Wow…he sounds like a hippie. The thought made Shizuo shiver. He was too…dead, to be a hippie.

Shizuo saw Omen walking back from that clearing where they met Saru last night. Why was Omen coming back from there? Shizuo hid behind a tree and watched Omen walk back to the cave. Omen stopped and said, "I know you're there Young Master." Damn, he's been caught. Omen turned around and faced Shizuo.

"Why were you in the clearing Omen?"

"Am I not allowed to visit the clearing?"

"You know what I mean Omen. Why were you visiting Saru?"

"We needed to discuss the situation we're all in Young Master. The contract needs to be renewed soon and the skin walkers are getting anxious. They don't like us being here for this long. Normally we stay a couple years but it's been 50 and they don't like it."

"Is it because I'm still waiting for Alameda?" Omen nodded and Shizuo clenched his fist. It always comes back to that. "Damn it…" Shizuo cursed. _"Why must it always come back to my love for Alameda?"_

~~: :~~

_Shadows are my bones. Misery is my blood. Pain is my flesh. Love is my drug. His body is my being. _

Chapter 5 is finished! Told you guys I'd have it for you. Sorry if I didn't put a lot of action in this chapter. I have to place some puzzle pieces for you so you can put the picture together :D And once again if you see some grammar errors, I'm so sorry. I try to go back and correct them but sometimes they get past me. Well hope you enjoyed it and I'll have a new chapter for you guys Monday. I'm having Thanksgiving with my grandparents after church tomorrow so I won't be able to write a new chapter :'( But you'll see more Monday I promise! As usual leave reviews and comments on my characters and who you like and who you think could be improved a bit. Thank you my lovelies Shizuo and Izaya love you 3 XD


	6. Unbearable Weight

Sometimes the weight is more than you can hold

"Young Master, It's not just Alameda that's causing friction, it's our presence here in this forest as well. You know the skin walkers aren't very fond of us. They still have bad blood with us after the war in Romanian 300 years ago when your father banished them here." Shizuo knew the skin walkers didn't particularly like them, he couldn't blame them. Being forced to leave your home forever would be enough to piss anyone off, especially if the people responsible are living in the same place. Shizuo shook his head; he didn't want to hear this, not now. He looked at Omen and turned his back to her, this was enough. Without a single word he left Omen and continued down the path leading to tranquility and escape.

"_Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? I can't deal with this much longer,"_ Shizuo thought angrily to himself. Those damn skin walkers needed to let a 300 year grudge go. They weren't going home so why fuss and whine about something they won't be able to fix? It's ridiculous and really starting to get annoying. Shizuo has enough problems of his own he didn't need this shit from the skin walkers. Izaya was the main thing on the top of his list. He had to somehow make him fall for him, but how? First off, he doesn't even know where Izaya is. Second, it's not as if Izaya is fond of him. He killed his brother and commanded the vampires to destroy his town. And third, Izaya swore he'd never fall in love with him and judging by the anger and seriousness in his voice, Izaya wasn't about to break that promise. "Damn it all to hell!" Shizuo yelled. It's not as if anyone can hear him anyway.

~~: :~~

Izaya stood outside of Life Cure Insurance Agency and hesitated to go in. This was his one and only shot. If he didn't get the job then he was in deep trouble. He needed this job so he could keep his apartment and support himself. He really liked his apartment and his landlord, Shinra. Izaya tried to calm himself down. _"Come on Izaya, get a hold of yourself. Do this for Mom, Dad and…Psyche…"_ Izaya slowly opened the door and walked in. The agency was very nice and the people working there seemed to enjoy their job, maybe he will too.

Izaya walked up to one of the many women working quietly at their desks. She looked up at Izaya and smiled. She stood up and shook Izaya's hand. "Good morning sir. My name is Katy Muldrow, how may I help you?" Izaya tried to speak but every sentence was being caught in his throat.

"M-My name is Izaya Orihara and I-I heard you had a job opening here."

"Of course, please sit down." Izaya sat down and waited for Katy to begin questioning him. Katy grabbed a pen and notepad and started her evaluation.

"Okay Mr. Orihara, here at Cure Life we want to ensure our customers have quality insurance for everything that's important to them, whether it's life insurance, car insurance, motorcycle insurance, or just a simple plan that covers the little expenses. To be an agent here you have to have good people skills, be able to handle less than cooperative customers, and get along with all of your customers and treat them as people, not just a number on their insurance card." Izaya nodded and started answering Katy's many questions. They weren't difficult and the answers he gave made him look really good. After about 20 minutes Katy closed her pen and notebook. She smiled at Izaya and he knew this was a good sign. "Well Mr. Orihara, I can safely say you'll be one of our finest agents here." Izaya's face lit up and he smiled and shook Katy's hand. "Thank you Ms. Muldrow! You have no idea how happy I am to have gotten this job!" Katy laughed at Izaya's excitement and she knew she made the right choice.

"You'll start work tomorrow at 7 a.m. Dress nicely and we'll get you set up in the morning."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Izaya left the agency and ran back home to tell Shinra. Izaya ran through the door and told Shinra the good news. "That's great news Izaya. I'm so glad you got the job." Izaya hugged Shinra and thanked him about a million times. "Thanks Shinra. Seriously, you saved my ass." Shinra smiled and told him it was no big deal. But to Izaya it was a huge deal. His life was slowly becoming whole once again. Maybe, after a few years, he can forget about what happened and…move on with his new life.

~~: :~~

Shizuo finally arrived at the lake and sighed in relief. He sat on the water's edge and skipped rocks across the surface of the water. A small frown appeared on Shizuo's face. This is what he use to do with Alameda back home in Romania. They'd sit there for hours talking and skipping rocks across the giant lake near Shizuo's home. He wanted to go back to those times, they were simple and wars were nonexistent, but that all changed when Alameda died.

He had been killed by a vampire who had gone mad by trying to quit drinking blood. The idiot would have failed anyway, since the only source of life for them is blood, without it they'd die. Alameda was walking back home after having a romantic evening with Shizuo. The vampire ambushed Alameda and by the time Shizuo had arrived he had already been drained of every drop of blood. The vampire had long since left Alameda's body and was never found.

Shizuo held Alameda in his arms until the sun rose. He didn't care if the sun stole every last morsel of energy he had, he wasn't leaving his beloved. He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Alameda was the only one who he felt he could lower his guard around. And in one night, he had been taken from him. So many times Shizuo that about taking his life, sounds cliché to some, but people have no idea the pain Shizuo felt. Alameda was the human side of him he wished he had. For once, Shizuo didn't see himself as a monster incapable of love. He saw himself as a man, a man who could love another.

"_If I should die, I want you too move on. I want you to be happy. If that's with someone else than so be it. But I don't want you to die because of me…" _

"Just shut the hell up already!" Shizuo yelled as he threw a rock into the lake. Tears slowly ran down his face as he saw, on the surface of the water, Izaya covered from head to toe in blood. He walked toward Shizuo, turning the water blood red with each step he took. Shizuo was frozen, paralyzed, unable to stand or run away. Izaya's eyes were scarlet red just like the water. Those eyes struck fear into Shizuo. Fear was an emotion Shizuo hadn't felt in nearly 100 years. This wasn't Izaya, it couldn't be.

"Shizuo…," Izaya called out. Izaya got closer and closer to Shizuo, until his feet touched the water's edge. The entire lake had turned red and the blood started to branch out onto the shore covering all the rocks and trees the same color. The blood started to creep up Shizuo's hands and arms, burrowing into his skin. Shizuo yelled but no sound came out of his mouth. Izaya reached out and touched Shizuo's face. His hands were warm and it drew him in. Izaya leaned in closer to Shizuo until he was mere centimeters away from him.

Izaya smiled a menacing smile as blood flowed from his fingertips and into Shizuo face. Spider like veins of blood scattered throughout Shizuo's face and body. It felt like acid was coursing throughout his face and body. He tried to yell but no sound came from his mouth. Shizuo was scared and had no idea what was happening. _"Stop it…please…,"_ Shizuo pleaded within his mind. Izaya tilted Shizuo's chin up and pulled him in for a kiss. Warm, it was so warm. His lips, his body, warm. Shizuo used every ounce of strength he had to move his arms. Slowly he lifted his arms up and pulled Izaya closer to him. He needed the heat he so longed for. It was the same heat Alameda had, how he missed it. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him in more. This wasn't enough, more; he needed more of his heat.

Izaya pulled away and kicked Shizuo down in his back. Shizuo tried to get up but the blood from Izaya was draining him of his strength. "I think you've had enough. Don't you think, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo didn't move when he heard that name. Only Alameda every called him Shizu-chan. Could this be…?

"Shizu-chan, I think it's time you stopped dreaming and wake up," Izaya said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Shizuo's head. "He's gone and you need to realize I'm the closest you're ever going to get." Shizuo saw Izaya pull the trigger and the gun went off.

~~: :~~

Omen walked back into the cave and went to her room. This was all so complicated. It always came back to that war. The skin walkers won't accept the fact that they caused that battle. If they hadn't trespassed in their country and tried to kill Shizuo's father then none of this would have happened. "Damn skin walkers...!" Omen cursed. They always caused the vampires trouble, even when Shizuo's father was in control. Shizuo, he wasn't the same. Something is very wrong with him. Omen sighed and fell onto her bed. Her eyes slowly started to close and sleep slowly started to take her. She could finally sleep, even if it's only for a few minutes. Shizuo was by the lake, so he'd be back hopefully by nightfall. Saru had gone back to her territory and the other vampires were okay. Finally, everything is at peace. Omen curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

~~: :~~

_He was running, trying to get away. He heard it coming, it was hungry. It wasn't going to stop until it devoured him. He tried to yell but no sound was produced. No matter how fast he ran, it seemed it just kept getting closer. It was dark, the moon was covered by the clouds, alone he was all alone, alone in this forest with it chasing him. Where are you! Come for me! He tripped on a tree root and it pounced on him. Razor sharp teeth, an uncontrollable thirst for blood, crimson eyes. He was being drained of his blood; he could feel his life slipping away. Why…? Why didn't you save me…? His eyes are now closed…_

**Chapter 6, wow, I never thought I'd actually go any where with this story. I thought no one would read it and I'd stop after chapter 2, but you guys actually like it, not that I'm complaining LOL. But what a cliff hanger, no? You're all thinking, well Shizuo can't die, he's one of the main characters, right? Well I can make him die! :D You'll all just have to wait till tomorrow to find out what the crap just happened to him. Like always leave reviews and comments. I'll have chapter 7 for you guys tomorrow. Farwell my Lovelies :D 3 **


	7. Insanity

**Sorry it took so long for Chapter 7. I had a crap load of stuff I had to do these past few days. But here it is, Chapter 7. I maybe uploading a new chapter every few days so don't be shocked if I don't upload everyday like I use too. Anyways let's continue.**

You can't hide who you really are

"Save him!" Blood coursing through the meaning. "Release me!" Destroy this cage made of flesh and bone. Black as coal and pure as snow, the essence of an unnatural Saint. It can't last much longer. Find the soul and devour it whole. Genocide of what I once loved and held dear to me. Kill my body but destroy what made me whole. You're a monster and will end this war of hatred for end times are near.

"WAKE UP!"

"FEED US!"

"WAKE UP!"

~~: :~~

Saru leaned against a tree and absorbed the sun's rays. The surge of heat caused her to flinch and settle once again. Her raven black hair regained its radiance and health. Her skin was rejuvenated and breathed new life. Her beautiful body once again the crowning jewel of the dark forest she lived in. She had long decided to visit the lake near the vampire's cave, even though it was on their half of the forest. A lake's a lake, doesn't matter who "owns" it. She walked down the path and wondered if she'd find Shizuo there. Only once did she find him there. He was skipping rocks across the surface of the lake and apparently looked deep in thought. She was good at reading people but Shizuo and Omen were the only two people she couldn't fully read, it annoyed her immensely.

Saru finally made it to the lake and saw Shizuo lying on his back with a skin walker hovering above him. It was touching his forehead searching for something. She wasn't very fond of Shizuo but if Omen found out she didn't do anything to help him she would never hear the end of it. Saru walked over to the skin walker and kicked it off of Shizuo. It landed in the water and started shrieking and ran off into the forest. "Damn skin walker," Saru cursed. She had to admit, Shizuo was kind of adorable when he's out cold. "What did it do to you, Shizuo…? It must have been messing with some serious memories." She picked up Shizuo and carried him in her arms. "Damn you're heavy," Saru grunted as she tried to keep from dropping Shizuo. Now how to get him back home. She couldn't just stroll into the vampire's camp and drop him off. Not only would they try to attacker since she was on their land, but having Shizuo unconscious in her arms doesn't look very good. Why does everything have to be so complicated…?

~~: :~~

Izaya put away the new clothes he bought using the money Shinra gave him as a congratulations present. It was now official, he was home. He had the basic essentials for life, shelter, food, and clothing. This was a nice neighborhood so he didn't need a weapon or anything but he'll probably get on later for emergency use only. You never know what could happen; he of all people should know that by now.

Izaya laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Was he far enough away from them? The vampires shouldn't be able to find him now. Amerin was an enormous city with thousands of people in it. As long as he keeps a low profile he should be able to say hidden. _"Like I said, the seed has been planted and in due time you're body will host my true love. Once you fall in love with me. "_Izaya shivered as he remembered what he said. If this was true…would he have to fall in love with a vampire? "No, it's all a lie. I'm a 16 year human that's all. He won't find me. He can't find me…"

~~: :~~

Snow falls softly on the ground creating layer upon layer of ice. It was cold and crystallized on his skin. It felt like it was part of him. It was cold like death and he was death itself, they were one in the same. The sun was gone and the darkness blocked out. There was no day or night where he was. It snowed all year and the cold dominated the climate. Snow fell like rain everyday and killed any living vegetation. Only the hollow shells of the trees remained in this place. Lakes and streams were frozen in time forever retaining the life it once held. There were no birds that sang a song of hope. There were no woodland creatures that gave life and beauty to this barren wasteland. It was just him all alone in a land long abandoned by time. He would lay in the snow wishing for death, but alas, he did not die. How he longed to taste the sweet bliss of death. Come death; take him away from this cage made of flesh and bone…

~~: :~~

Saru carried Shizuo until she saw the vampire's camp. She laid him gently against a tree and threw a rock at one of the vampires. She quickly turned around and saw Shizuo against the tree. She cried out for the others and they ran towards their beloved master. Gently they picked him up and carried him inside the cave. Saru looked from behind the tree and quickly left before anyone noticed her. Shizuo was safe and she didn't get caught, but her job was not over yet. She had to go to the skin walker's territory and see why one of their own attacked Shizuo. If Omen finds out, then a full scale war maybe upon them.

~~: :~~

The vampires placed Shizuo gently on his bed and quickly left him. Shizuo opened his eyes and felt his forehead, no bullet hole. Had it all been a dream? _"Shizu-chan, I think it's time you stopped dreaming and wake up. He's gone and you need to realize I'm the closest you're ever going to get."_ Shizuo rolled over on his side and tried to sleep. _"I'm the closest you're ever going to get." _Those words keep tearing at him, constantly repeating over and over. He's been waiting 50 years and still the wait wasn't over. He couldn't take this much longer. It was becoming too much to handle and Shizuo knew his breaking point was close. He even began to question if his love for Alameda was even worth keeping alive. Alameda wanted him to move on and know he's starting to see why. All of this pain and suffering was tearing him apart and many times he considered taking his life to end the torture. "Is it worth it anymore…?"

~~: :~~

**Hey guys sorry this isn't much but I haven't been feeling so hot these past few days and I just haven't been in the mood lately. But I'm still going to continue the story I just won't have a new chapter every day for you guys. Hang in there okay? If you're wondering what that was at the beginning, I honestly don't know. It just wrote itself you know. I'm currently questioning my state of mind and now you know why. Anyway hope this was enough for you. If not well tough cumquats! Heh, cum lol ^_^ HAPPY THANKSGIVING YOU GUYS!**


	8. Kill Me Sweetly

Enjoy the ride to your grave

Glass chandeliers filled with burning candles hung from the stone ceiling. The shadows danced on the walls as the candles flickered. Paintings of royalty long deceased covered the walls of the many hallways and rooms. It was the same castle he had always dreamed about. He ventured down the exact same hallway looking at the paintings. Their crimson eyes stared at him, looking inside his soul. The candlelight became brighter as the end of the hallway came closer.

There he stood, the same man as before. The painting of the handsome ruler had not changed from the last time. His crimson eyes were soft and showed not bloodlust, but compassion. The man turned and faced him and extended his arm. In that same seductive voice he called out, "Izaya…" No longer in control of his body, Izaya slowly ascended the stairs. He continued to call out Izaya's name, each time causing him to crave the man more. Unlike the last dream, the man and the castle didn't fade as he got closer; they became clearer and even more real.

Izaya extended his arm and touched the man's hand. It was soft but cold. The collision of Izaya's heat and the man's coldness caused friction, which caused them both to take in a sharp breathe. Izaya climbed the last step and looked into the man's eyes, crimson like blood. Izaya leaned in closer to him yearning for him. Izaya gazed into those crimson eyes and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Quickly Izaya was caught in the shared embrace. They both leaned in closer and closer until-

~~: :~~

Izaya's eyes bolted open. A dream, it was all a dream. Izaya looked at the clock on his bedside table, 6:00 A.M. He didn't have to go to work until seven o'clock so his dream woke him up at the right time. "It was the same dream I've been having, only it was more vivid and real. There' something about that guy that pulls me in deeper. His voice beckons me and I can't resist. Ever since that night, it's been…"

~~: :~~

Omen opened Shizuo's door and walked in. "Wake up Young Master. I know you're not asleep." Shizuo didn't move and tried to convince Omen he still out cold. Omen flipped on the lights and walked over to Shizuo's bed. She threw off the covers and immediately Shizuo grabbed them and covered himself back up. "It's too freakin' cold to be doing crap like that Omen!" "Forgive me Young Master, but it was the only way I knew you'd give up the act." Shizuo cursed under his breathe and tried to warm up. It was funny in a way; since vampires are already cold you'd think they wouldn't be affected by a colder climate. "What do you want Omen? I was trying to get some sleep for once." Omen placed her hand on Shizuo's forehead. Small claw marks were slowly beginning to heal; she knew who did this to Shizuo.

"Young Master, what happened to you at the lake? You were fine when you left and not an hour later found unconscious near the camp. Something must have happened? Do you remember anything?"

"I saw him there Omen, standing on the surface of the lake. It all seemed so real…"

"Who did you see Young Master? You have to tell me."

"Izaya…"

"You saw Izaya? Did he say anything to you?" Shizuo hesitated to reply. He didn't want to repeat those words.

"He called me Shizu-chan…"

"Shizu-chan? But only-"

"Alameda called me that I know. He told me Alameda was gone and he was the closest I was going to get." Omen clenched her fist and knew what she had to do. "Young Master, I'll be right back. I need to straighten out a few things. Don't leave the camp until I return, okay?" Shizuo nodded and Omen left his room. _"Damn skin walkers! They have the nerve to attack Young Master on our territory!"_ The skin walkers have done nasty things to them in the past, but attacking Shizuo was crossing the line. The vampires could kill the sink walkers if they wanted to but the sirens would get involved and things would be blown way out of proportion. This had to stop before a full scale war unfolds and the whole forest suffers heavy loses.

~~: :~~

"I knew you'd come looking for me eventually," Saru said as Omen came into the clearing. Saru knew Omen had found out who attacked Shizuo. Why else would she be here? Saru sighed and waited for Omen to say something. "Why did the skin walkers attack Young Master? They invaded our territory and attacked our beloved King. We have every right to kill every last one of them." The situation was only getting tenser with each passing day. The skin walkers wanted them gone and the attack on Shizuo shows what lengths they'll go to get rid of them. Saru knew that if it happens again then there's no stopping a violent and bloody war.

"The skin walker that attacked Shizuo was looking for something within his memories. It must have been very serious memories because Shizuo was out cold. They normally don't mess with memories, that's not there thing. Ever since you guys came here 50 years ago, the skin walkers have been very anxious and violent. I suggest you leave and soon, or else there will be blood and lots of it, Omen. "

"You tell them to stay away from Young Master and stay off our territory. If I even see a single trace of them on our territory, I swear I'll kill them. I'm not joking about this Saru. I'm not afraid to kill."

~~: :~~

Shizuo hid behind a tree and tried to keep out of sight of Omen and Saru. He heard everything; it was all his fault, all of it. He was the one who ordered his followers to come to this forest. It was his decision to search for Alameda's reincarnation for as long as they did. If any blood is spilt, it'll be on his hands. He's already lost his parents and Alameda. He couldn't handle loosing Omen as well.

He could hear Omen and Saru finish talking and before Omen could see him he ran back to camp. She couldn't find out he left the camp and eavesdropped on her conversation. Omen had enough to deal with; she didn't need her worrying about him. _"It's all my fault…"_

~~: :~~

Izaya picked out his clothes and quickly got dressed. He had a nice hot shower and a good breakfast. For once Izaya felt like it was going to be a good day. He locked his door and made his way down stairs. The sun was out and shining brightly. As he walked down the street he could see kids walking to school and getting on the bus. Izaya was a little saddened by it. He was still a teenager himself, but he didn't have that luxury of being a teenager anymore. He might as well be an adult now that's living on his own as has a job. He no longer had any parents to wake him up in the morning or make him breakfast. He didn't have anyone to take care of him. He had to take care of himself now. The vampires took all the joy and happiness he had and left him with only misery and burdens to carry. Izaya wasn't going to allow them to be an excuse for him to give up or become depressed. He was going to show them he could survive on his own and that they couldn't hurt him anymore. But still_…" you're body will host my true love. Once you fall in love with me"_There was still _him_ to deal with._"Come on…I'm waiting…"_

~~: :~~

Omen walked back into the camp and made her way to Shizuo's room. When she opened the door Shizuo was standing in the middle of the room. He had a serious look on his face and Omen wondered if he followed her to meet Saru. Shizuo was never the type to listen to anyone's orders but his own. "Shut the door Omen." Omen obeyed and shut the door behind her.

"Omen, I've made some decisions. And I think it would be best for us all if we-"

"Young Master, did you…hear Saru and I?" Shizuo didn't reply. He was determined to finish what he was going to say. Though, the very sentence he was going to say went against everything he's stood for and everything he's worked for. _"I'm so sorry my beloved…Alameda."_ Shizuo took a deep breathe and said,

"Omen…we're going back home to Romania…without Izaya."

**Dun Dun Dun! Isn't this a classic form of Holy F-in Crap what just happened? Will Shizuo go back to Romania and never be with his one true love again? Or will he risk starting a war and causing hundreds to die because of him? Well you'll just have to wait for chapter 9 to find out! Aren't I just too cruel? As usual leave your lovely comments and I'll have chapter 9 for you very soon!**


	9. Bury Me

The Smell of Farwell and Gasoline

"We're going back home to Romania…without Izaya." Omen stood there in disbelief. Was Shizuo serious? He had to be joking. There's no way in hell Shizuo would just suddenly give up on getting Alameda back. "Tell the others we'll be leaving when the sun sets." Omen didn't reply. She stared at the ground and didn't dare look up at Shizuo. "Omen, did you hear me? Tell the others that-"

"No!" Omen yelled. Shizuo was shocked that Omen refused an order from him. She's never done that before. Omen looked up at Shizuo and glared at him. For the first time in a very long time, Omen's eyes turned a dark crimson. Shizuo had only seen her eyes this way one other time. He was ten years old and small gang of street thugs tried to hurt him and Omen. Her eyes turned that dark crimson and she slaughtered every last one of them. He was terrified of that side of Omen and from that day on he tried to never piss her off.

"No…we're not leaving without Izaya. We've waited 50 years for this and I refuse to leave empty handed. We're not going home unless Izaya is with you."

"What's the point if he hates me? He'll never fall in love with-"

"Shizuo!" Did he hear her correctly? Did she call him by his first name? What is going on with Omen?

"Omen…?"

"I've always been by your side. Ever since your were a baby, I've taken care of you, protected you, guided you, and tried to help you make good decisions and you've made a lot of stupid decisions , Shizuo. But you've also made a lot of good decisions…including Alameda."

Shizuo hung his head low, she was right. Alameda was the best decision he had ever made. The decision to love another person, to allow them into his heart, letting his guard down, he satisfied every craving he's ever had. Vampires can't love anything; creatures of the night kill whatever crosses their path. Shizuo was a monster; he killed an innocent person and drained them dry. _"A beast in human form…"_

~~: :~~

_Like the wind you'll be there, guiding me, protecting me, loving me. If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain…? If I could help you forget, would you help me forget as well…? Hush now my sweet prince, sleep, for when you wake up, you'll see the world for what it really is…_

~~: :~~

Izaya came home from his first day of work. It went really well, better than he expected. Everyone seemed to like him and didn't appear to want him gone. Izaya opened the door leading inside the apartment building. Shinra was in his office sitting at his desk sorting through paperwork. Izaya tapped lightly on the window. Shinra looked up and smiled at him. Izaya opened the door and came in.

"Hey Izaya, how did your first day at work go?"

"It went really well. Everyone's really nice and no one wants me gone so that's good." Shinra laughed and replied, "Well I'm glad to hear it. Sorry it's a little messy in here. I'm trying to sort out a few things for a really good friend of mine." Izaya looked around on Shinra's desk and saw piles of documents, photos, and lists of various names and places.

"Who's this all for? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's just legal forms for this court case I'm helping my friend with, no big deal." Izaya was a little curious but knew it wasn't his places to ask too many questions.

Izaya told Shinra goodbye and went upstairs to his room. Izaya jumped on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. The pillow and sheets were cool; it collided with his heat and made his shiver.

Izaya pulled the sheets over him and curled up into a ball. His heat was mixing with the cold air. This sensation was indescribable. A gasp escaped his mouth as his body began to crave this new feeling. His muscle loosened as Izaya spread himself out on the bed. He shouldn't be doing this. He's never done this before…well, not this way. Izaya slowly took of his jacket and shirt. They silently fell to the ground, his pants and underwear soon followed. He shouldn't be doing this; he really, really, shouldn't be doing this.

Slowly his hands ran down his soft, silky smooth legs. Sparks of pleasure ran up his spine. Who knew he was so sensitive to even his own touch? His fingertips gently ran up the most neglected part of his body. Izaya shuddered and gasped as this new feeling took hold. His hand slowly wrapped around the aching member and slowly began to pump. He started out slow, allowing himself time to get use to it. Then he began to pick up the pace, switching positions every few minutes. He tried not to moan so loudly but he couldn't help it, this feeling was incredible. He had missed out on this for 16 years. His parents taught him and Psyche that sometimes it just happens and you can't control it, this was one of these times.

Once he was confident enough, Izaya began exploring other parts of his body. His index finger touched the soft bud that had not yet blossomed. Izaya captured a moan in his throat and tried not to release just yet. He knew he was close he just needed something else, one last push over the edge. He coated three of his fingers in saliva and inserted one finger into his entrance. The initial pain of penetration slowly dulled down as he pushed his second finger in. His hips bucked forward, yearning for more, it wasn't enough. Finally the third and last finger worked itself into the tight entrance. The heat enveloped Izaya's fingers as they moved around inside him.

His index finger bushed up against his prostate, stars appeared in Izaya's vision. That was it, the final push he needed. Izaya pulled his fingers in and out harder and faster each time trying to hit that spot just perfectly. He pushed back in one last time with all his strength and it slammed against his sweet spot. Izaya yelled and came hard on the sheets. Cum covered his hand that was still holding his cock. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and tasted the white substance. His warm tongue encircled his fingers, savoring the salty flavor.

Izaya breathed heavily as the stars in his vision cleared. He pulled off the covers and stripped them of the bed. Good thing Shinra gave him spare sheets or he'd be sleeping in the cold tonight. "I better take a shower…," Izaya said tiredly.

As the hot water ran down Izaya's back, his muscles loosened and began to relax as he felt sleep taking him every so slowly. Izaya shook his head and tried to stay awake. He cleaned himself off and got out. Izaya got into his night clothes and put on the fresh sheets. He'll wash the dirty ones later this week. Izaya got into bed and passed out as sleep took the last bit of energy he possessed.

~~: :~~

_*What if I wanted to break…? Laugh it all off in your face…what would you do…? What if I fell to the floor…? Couldn't take this anymore…What if I wanted to fight…? Beg for the rest of my life…what would you do…?*_

_~~: :~~_

"Shizuo, we still have a little time before the seed has fully developed. We'll find Izaya, but I have to know…do you still want to search for him?" Shizuo ran over his options over and over trying to think which outcome would have the least amount of pain and suffering. His two options, both had consequences and both would suffer loses. Would he rather go home without Izaya and live alone for the next 700 years or wait a little longer, find Izaya, and get Alameda back and spend the next 700 years with his one true love? He wanted to get Alameda back but…what if he causes a war between the skin walkers and the vampires? He didn't want anyone else's blood on his hands. He didn't need that crap on his conscience, he had enough problems.

"If we do wait and search…what about the skin walkers? You and Saru both say it's because we've been here too long that the skin walkers have been becoming more and more anxious. If they aren't afraid to attack me then that means everyone's in danger. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me…" Omen touched the side of Shizuo's cheek and he looked at her. She smiled gently and said, "Shizuo, I'll send out scouts every few years and when they find Izaya, we'll go to wherever he is and make sure he falls in love with you. I state my life on this…you will be with Alameda once again." Shizuo nodded and gave his answer, "Send out the scouts. Find Izaya as quickly as possible." Omen left Shizuo's room and went to gather the scouts. Shizuo decided he didn't care what the skin walkers tried to do. If they play dirty, then they'll play dirty twice as hard. If they kill a vampire, then they'll kill a dozen skin walkers. Shizuo was tired of playing the victim, 50 years is long enough. He was going to take a stand and fight for what he loved, be it Omen, his followers, or Izaya. No longer will he sulk around and question himself. That was over and done with, now it's time he fought back.

**Hope this was the answer you wanted Shizuo to give. I'm sorry if the slight smut sucked, believe me when I say it WILL get better, you just wait. Well Shizuo's decided not to be a crybaby bitch anymore and finally fight to get his man back! I'll have chapter 10 for you guys as soon as possible :D **

***Lyrics were from The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars* **


	10. The Time Has Come

_10 years later_

~~: :~~

He laid there, his mind untouched by sleep; this day marks the ten year anniversary. He did not wish to accept the time that has flown by. Ten years since the Linval Massacre. Ten years since the vampires came for him. Ten years since _he_ appeared. Even after these many years he had not come to retrieve his so called "true love." Has his "love" for him faded as the years rolled by? Even so, within his mind he knew the time he feared loomed ever so closer. As the days came and went, as his life continued untouched by change, as his sense of reality stood strong, a dark presence was approaching. One he was not familiar with. He knew he would not escape it forever, how he wished he could…

~~: :~~

The young prince of the vampires stood in the dark staring out into the night sky, counting the infinite number of stars. So many stars, like sparkles that lit up the dark night. He heard the familiar sounds of her boots hitting the hard floor. He looked behind him and gazed upon the very women responsible for finding the missing link within him. Her face, hidden by a mask of darkness. The familiar black cloak shrouded her body, clothing her in the darkness she could not live without. Though he could not see her beautiful face, or her piercing eyes, or her silky gorgeous hair, he knew her scent. Yes, it was unmistakable, Morning Glory.

Her voice sliced through the darkness when she spoke the very sentence he yearned to hear for the past 60 years. "We found him."

~~: :~~

The rays of sunlight penetrated the curtains and awakened the sleeping raven. His eyes slowly opened, this morning would not be like normal morning. This day would not be the same as any other day. Slowly the white sheets that clothed the raven slid off as he reluctantly got up to start this melancholy day.

He leaned his head against the shower wall as the hot water ran down his back. He didn't want to face the day ahead of him. He did not want to walk down the streets and see the children laughing and clinging to their parents, not today, frankly, not ever. He wanted to cry, release the sadness bottled up, but he used up all the tears he had a long time ago.

Izaya stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He skipped breakfast; his appetite had been avoiding him these past few days. Izaya walked outside and made his way to work. The very thing he did not wish to see mocked him every step of the way. Children left and right, laughing and hugging their parents, it tore at his heart, slowly ripping it to shreds. He wished to cry, but alas, no tears were shed.

~~: :~~

_Who ever believes in him shall not perish, but have eternal life. _

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, nothing satisfies me but your soul. _

_Open the door to Heaven or Hell _

_~~: :~~_

It had only been mere hours since Omen delivered the news to Shizuo. Her very words shook his core every time he even dared to recite them. Had they truly found him? Even after the many nights pacing back and forth, wondering, questioning, how would he go about this? Whether he likes it or not, he was leaving for Amerin, the City of Mystery and there he would find Izaya. And there, he'll have to tear down the walls Izaya put up around himself. He'll have to turn Izaya's hate to love, his fears to affection, his doubts to conclusions, and bind him to his heart. It won't be easy, then again, when is it ever easy…?

"Shizuo…are you ready?" Shizuo turned to Omen and nodded. She could sense his uneasiness and understood why he'd show uncertainty. Ten years have gone by and the hate Izaya has for Shizuo did not fade over time, it only grew stronger with every passing year. Shizuo will have to take the abuse he'll receive from Izaya and take that hate and turn it into love. Complicated, all of it, so damn complicated…

~~: :~~

_Time: 5:30 P.M. _

The familiar faces walked across the familiar office floors, the same routine for the past ten years. A seven to six shift, filling papers, recording documentation, the same boring ringer, pencil pushing, costumers every few minutes, it hasn't changed. It's been the same, never changing, never going out of order, he needed change. Change was about to walk through the door, change he could not have expected.

A young woman walked into the agency and walked up to Izaya's desk. He looked up at her and put on the same smile he always gave his costumers, yeah the same exact one. He raven black hair caressed her face, complimenting her perfect complexion. Her sea blue eyes pierced Izaya's body and made him feel an emotion he had never felt before. He quickly cleared his head and rose up to greet this beautiful woman. He gently shook her hand, soft like rose petals.

"Are you Izaya Orihara?"

"Yes and who might you be?" The woman smiled, perfect white teeth.

"My name is Saru. I'm here to offer you an opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?"

"An opportunity to make something of yourself. I can tell by your expression when I first arrived you're tired of the same routine everyday. You want change and I can provide it." Izaya pondered about listening to Saru's offer or refusing a once in a lifetime opportunity. He first had to hear the "catch."

"You see , I work for a very powerful man. He knows all. Hears all, and sees all. Nothing happens in this city without him knowing about it. He can change someone's life with a single order. He's asked me to invite you to our institution after your shift is over. He wishes to speak with you." Saru handed Izaya a silver card with an address on it, 16745 Hollow Drive. This wasn't very far from where he was now, maybe twenty minutes away.

"Mr. Orihara, please don't pass up this opportunity. My boss doesn't request to talk to people very often. He sees something in you; don't let this opportunity pass you by." Saru shook Izaya's hand one last time and left. Izaya stared at the card and thought about what Saru had said. This could be his one chance to change his boring life into something more enjoyable. But then again, he could be getting himself into a dangerous situation with this "powerful man." The clock read a quarter till six, his shift would be over in fifteen minutes, until then, he had to decide.

~~: :~~

Saru walked into the rented out building and stepped into the elevator. She pressed the second floor button and watched the doors slowly close. She leaned against the rail and tapped her fingers on the metal waiting for her destination to arrive. The doors opened and she walked out into the small hallway. She walked to the end of it and opened the door at the end of it.

"I delivered the message Omen. He won't be able to resist the chance for change." Omen turned to Omen and replied, "Good, we have 35 minutes until he should be arriving at the location." Saru walked behind Shizuo and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know Shizuo, that Izaya's easily excitable. You should have seen his face when I smiled at him. It shouldn't be hard or you to seduce him," Saru said into Shizuo's ear. He turned his head to the side and met her gaze. His eyes didn't show any response to what she said. "Get the hell off me you damn siren," Shizuo hissed. Saru let go of his neck and said, "No need for anger Shizu-chan." "Don't ever call me that," Shizuo growled. Saru laughed at his anger. "That's right only he can call you that. Whatever, it makes you sound like a pussy anyway." Shizuo bared his fangs and growled at Saru. "But those plastic fangs away lover boy. He's all yours I assure you."

"That's enough you two, "Omen said as she stepped in the middle of them. "We have to get serious about this. This maybe our only chance and I don't what it to fail because you can't control your anger or you can't stop being a bitch for five damn minutes. My brother's the reason we have this chance and I don't recommend disappointing him. Now get your acts together and let's go." Shizuo cursed under his breathe as Saru rolled her eyes.

_Time: 6:00_

Izaya said goodbye to his coworkers and outside. He pulled out the silver card and tapped it against his hand, still deciding. _"He knows all. Hears all, and sees all._ _Mr. Orihara, please don't pass up this opportunity"_ Izaya shoved the card into his jacket and headed towards the chance at change.

_Time: 6:20_

Izaya walked into the building the card led him to. Two tall men in black suits signaled Izaya to follow them. He was a little scared but kept his wits. They said nothing to him as he walked behind them engulfed in their large shadows.

Izaya was led into the boss' office. The walls, furniture, and floor tiles were black and white; the lights were the only thing that wasn't black or white._ "This guy sure likes black and white…,"_ Izaya said to himself. He heard a door open and a fine looking young man walked in. His hair was a light brown with a tint of red and his eyes were a mesmerizing mocha brown. The suit he wore was black but his tie was red, go figure. He sat down at his desk and said, "Ah Mr. Orihara, I see you accepted my invitation. I'm sure Saru explained a little about me?" Izaya stood there and tried to reply but every word was trapped in his throat. The boss sensed this and quickly told Izaya to sit down. One of his men gave Izaya a glass of water but he rejected it.

"I-I'm sorry," Izaya said softly.

"It's alright just calm down okay?" Izaya nodded and took deep breathes and regained his composure.

"Forgive me, I'm just a little nervous."

"It's alright Mr. Orihara. I've been keeping an eye on you and I've decided to offer a once in a life time opportunity. I want you to join my business as an information broker."

"Informant broker? What kind of information would I be in charge of dealing?" The boss looked at Izaya with a very serious face.

"If someone wants dirt on someone you give it to them, for a price of course. But there's also the information on world governments, politicians, things that could get you or the buyer killed. You collect information and give it out. It's a dangerous job at times, but that's why I assign bodyguards to those who have a higher staking job. I need to know now, are you in?" Izaya had to thing about this. He could be killed for information he may have. But is it any worse than doing the same routine over and over for ten years? Izaya bit his lip and thought for God knows how long.

"I'm in." The boss grinned and nodded to one of his men.

"Excellent. Izaya, I'd like you to meet your new body guard, Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Amerin." Izaya looked to his left and saw him walk into the room. Izaya gasped and nearly ran out of the room when his eyes laid upon the almost mirror image of the vampire that killed his brother.

**The time has come for the two to meet! Shizuo and Izaya meet after 10 years. How will this pan out? Will Izaya quit or tough it out? You'll just have to wait and see. :D**


	11. At Long Last

_At long last, we meet once again…_

There he stood, plain as the eye could see. This was no dream. This was no illusion. He was here, standing in front of him.

"_Like I said, the seed has been planted and in due time you're body will host my true love. Once you fall in love with me-"_

"_I will NEVER fall in love with you! Hear me now! I will NEVER fall in love with you! FUCKING NEVER!" _ He swore to those words on his brother's grave and now after ten years his promise will be tested.

~~: :~~

"Is everything okay, Izaya?" The boss asked. Every ounce of fear Izaya had turned into rage and anger. Deep within his mind ten years worth of anger and pure hatred began to form and slowly seep through the cracks within his subconscious mind. This was his chance, his chance at revenge. Unlike the vampire, he would take his revenge slowly, painfully slow. Izaya would enjoy every second of this; revenge was finally within his grasp. The fearful expression on Izaya's face changed into an evil grin. Shizuo glanced at him and shot back a smug look.

"What the hell, boss? Do I look like a fucking babysitter to you? I don't have time to look after some punk you picked up off the street," Shizuo said angrily.

"As if I'd want a hot headed brute as my bodyguard," Izaya spat back. Shizuo bared his teeth and was just seconds away from pinning Izaya to the wall and knocking out his two front teeth.

"Why you son of-!"

"That's enough you two!" The boss interrupted. "I expect you two to act like adults. Oh we have trust issues. Oh I don't like your attitude. Well get the hell over it! I'm not paying you to fight over petty things. If you can't behave I can easily find someone else to take _both_ of your places. Am I clear?"

"Whatever…," Shizuo mumbled.

"Sorry…," Izaya said quietly.

"Now getting down to business," The boss said as he sat down at his desk. "First off, my name is Damon; my last name is of no importance. I'll be your boss for the entire time you work under my services. I chose you two because I see tremendous talent in both of you and I think you could benefit from each other." Shizuo and Izaya took quick glances at each other and rolled heir eyes. It'll be a cold day in hell when they "get along." Damon opened his desk and pulled out a brown folder and slid it to the edge of his desk. Damon looked at Izaya and motioned for him to grab the file and open it. Izaya unsealed the document and flipped it open.

"Your first job will be to deliver this document to a woman named Celty Sturluson. She's a very good friend of mine and you'd be smart to gain her trust. I don't know if you both know anything about Dullahans, but now would be a good time to do some research."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what information am I delivering?" Izaya asked.

"It pertains to a matter you don't need to concern yourself with." Damon looked at Shizuo with a cold stare. "At least, not yet." Izaya looked at Damon and took the hint that he wasn't supposed to read the information. A simple "no" would have sufficed.

~~: :~~

Shizuo walked behind Izaya making sure not to get to close. _"He sure has changed in the past ten years…"_ Izaya held the file in his hand and tried to ignore Shizuo. His brother's killer was right behind him, a blood thirsty vampire. Wait, vampires can't be out in the sun. Why isn't he bursting into flames and turning into ash? This was the same man…right? It just has to be. What are the odds that someone looks exactly like someone else? One way to find out. Izaya pulled out his knife and quickly faced Shizuo. He pinned Shizuo to the wall and pressed the blade to his lips.

"Open your mouth!" Izaya hissed.

"What the hell are you doing you damn flea!" Shizuo yelled. Izaya pressed his blade past Shizuo's lips and forced his mouth open, no fangs, just normal white human teeth. Izaya pulled the blade out and wiped Shizuo's blood off of the blade.

"What the hell was that all about! You cut my lip you asshole!" Shizuo yelled. The pouting raven rolled his eyes and pushed past the complaining brute. No fangs, not bursting into flames in the sun, could this really be the same vampire? Was Shizuo even a vampire? If so, how is he not showing the classic signs? Wait, how is he even sure those "signs" are correct? So many questions not enough answers.

~~: :~~

The black motorcycle glided through Amerin's streets, never making a sound, on occasion a horse's whiney. Darting through traffic and back alleyways, silent as the night. Known as the black rider, headless rider, just a mere legend among the citizens of Amerin. As the motorcycle turned down one last street, the target had been located, the informant broker Damon had arranged. The black rider put on the breaks and slid to stop just inches in front of him. The raven haired informant held out the file and waited for the rider to say something. This could be the Dullahan that he had heard stories about when he first came to this city, maybe, maybe not.

"You're Celty Sturluson I presume," Izaya said. The rider nodded and pulled out a PDA and started typing something. She held it up to his face so he could read it.

"_Do you have the information?" _

"Yes, right here. Do you have the money?" Celty nodded and handed Izaya an enveloped stuffed with cash.

"_Tell Damon I finished that other job he asked me to do," _Celty quickly typed. Izaya nodded and with that Celty rode off.

"So that was a Dullahan, huh?" Shizuo asked as he took out a cigarette a put it between his lips.

"Apparently," Izaya replied.

"Doesn't talk much," Shizuo said in as he lit the cigarette. Izaya looked at the money and put in his jacket. He didn't bother counting it, Damon would handle that. Izaya turned to leave with Shizuo right behind him.

~~: :~~

Damon heard the door open and he looked up. "It looks like you managed not to completely maul each other." "Almost," Shizuo said as he pointed to the large cut on his lip. "You're lucky I just cut your lip," Izaya muttered as he walked up to Damon. He reached for the envelope and placed it on his desk.

"So it went smoothly I assume?" Damon asked as he started counting the contents of the envelope.

"Yes, Celty and I exchanged without a problem. And she also told me to tell you she finished that other job you wanted her to do." Damon laughed quietly to himself. Things were going very smoothly.

"If that's all you need me for I'm going to take my leave, "Izaya said as he turned to go.

"Without your part of the cut?" Izaya stopped at turned back towards Damon.

"Excuse me?" Damon took a good portion of the cash and handed it to Izaya.

"You get paid for every job, Izaya. You'll get paid even more for higher jobs but you'll work your way up to that point."

"Thank you, boss." Izaya took the cash and put it in his pocket. He didn't dare count it, not here at least. Izaya pushed past Shizuo and headed for the door. A wave of uneasiness surged through the raven as he felt the blonde's eyes lock onto him. He didn't know what to think of Shizuo, and frankly, he didn't really want to get that far. Strictly business, nothing more.

~~: :~~

"Shizuo, is that really him?" Damon asked. Shizuo turned his head towards him and replied,

"Acts somewhat like him doesn't he?" Damon agreed and motioned for Shizuo to come to him. Damon extended his arm out and touched Shizuo's face. The vampire closed his eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Your hunger is returning isn't it? It's been 60 years since you last fed hasn't it?" Shizuo opened his eyes and clutched Damon's hand.

"You can tell…? Heh…guess you and your sister are alike…"

"Her blood won't even begin to take the edge off."

"But yours…it can?" Damon nodded in reply. The crimson in the corners of Shizuo's eyes began to spread until it completely shrouded his golden brown eyes. Shizuo slowly leaned in closer to Damon and placed a kiss on his jaw line and continued a trail down to his neck. Damon extended out his neck as he felt Shizuo's warm breathe hit his cold skin. He took in sharp breathe and held onto the vampire's shoulder. Damon heard Shizuo's fang come out and brush up against his neck.

"Do it," Damon whispered. Shizuo slowly opened his mouth and quickly bit down on the soft flesh. Damon let out a small yell of initial pain. His warm blood flooded into the blonde's mouth. It was so sweet and bitter at the same time, pure bliss. Damon gripped Shizuo's hair and let out an occasional moan.

Soon it became too much and Shizuo had to quickly pull away or risk draining his boss completely. He slowly licked the bite marks and any left over blood and leaned up against Damon's desk.

"So, how do you feel," Damon breathed out as he tried to regain his composure.

"Like I just fed for days, thanks, I needed that."

"Sure, just remember my blood will only take off the edge, it won't suppress it. And don't let this become a regular thing. If you become addicted to my blood you'll surely die if you can't get it."

"Yea…you know your blood is…enticing," Shizuo whispered just loud enough for Damon hear.

"Like I said, don't become addicted to it."

"Yea I heard you." Shizuo said as he got up to leave. Damon put his hand on his neck and let out a sigh. He can't get involved, not yet. Not until his sister was ready and Shizuo.

~~: :~~

**Hey guys long time no see! Like almost 3 months too long! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story. I was almost about to say this was going to go unfinished but I finally found the inspiration! Hope you liked the chapter and I hope you stick around! Please review so I know you still care lol ^_^**


	12. Red Temptress

_Too believe is to fail_

Izaya walked down the nearly empty streets of Amerin. The night had taken over and the light had receded to the other side of the earth. Leaving Izaya to be consumed by the over growing pressure of life itself. In less than an hour, his life had been drastically altered once again. His brother's killer, wait, no…his killer was a vampire. Shizuo was walking in the daylight, fully exposed to the sun and yet he didn't even sizzle, even a little bit. How was this possible? Possibly the other signs of someone being a vampire like hating garlic, not having a reflection, or not showing up in photos could be false, but there was no way a vampire not bursting into flames in the sun or dying from being staked is false, it just couldn't be.

"_He said he'd be back for me…could Shizuo really be…" _ It circled around in Izaya's head for what seemed like eternity. He had no choice…he'd have to work with Shizuo and in that course of however long, he'd prove that Shizuo is that vampire that killed Psyche.

~~: :~~

Shizuo kept his head low as he made his way home. Things had and hadn't gone exactly as planned. Izaya didn't come at him with a stake so that was a step in the right direction, but he still hated him just as he did ten years ago, that much hadn't changed. But what did change was Izaya himself. He was no longer that same weak, frightened teenager. He was older, stronger, and more vengeful than the Devil himself. The hate was pouring off of Izaya when Shizuo was walking beside him. How in the hell was he supposed to make Izaya fall in love with him? Well not bursting into flames in the sun helped and having his fangs tucked away also helped, but not bursting into flames really threw Izaya off of his trail, but Izaya wouldn't stop there. Somehow he'd have to make Izaya fall for him. Well he did it once with Alameda. He'll just do it again, easier said than done. "_Fuck my life…,_" Shizuo cursed under his breathe.

Shizuo stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach the second floor. After what seemed like hours, he finally reached the top floor and walked up to the door of his apartment. He inserted the key into the door and opened it. Omen was sitting on the couch reading _Club Dead_ by Charlaine Harris, unaware that Shizuo had stepped into the apartment.

"Are you going to keep reading that or realize that I'm home?" Omen quickly looked up and marked her place in the book.

"Forgive me Young Master. I was unaware that you had come home." Shizuo sighed and walked towards the couch. Kicking off his shoes he quickly jumped on the other couch and made himself comfortable.

"How did it go today?" Omen asked.

"Do we really have to discuss it?" Shizuo asked, not really wanting to talk about today's ordeals.

"It is vital that we do, Young Master." Shizuo groaned, he was not going to avoid it.

"Well he still hates me. That much hasn't changed."

"I'd actually be surprised if he didn't. Did you just expect him to forget his brother's killer? Surely he'd still recognize you, even after ten years. You didn't exactly change your appearance to throw him off."

"He sure as hell almost shit himself when he saw me today. I could see the fear and hatred in his eyes. Even after ten years his burning desire to kill me hasn't dimmed."

"That kind of hatred just doesn't go away over time, Young Master. You know this better than anyone." Omen quickly realized what she said and saw that it was already too late to try and correct her mistake. Shizuo gritted his teeth and turned away from her.

"Why'd you have to go and bring that shit up, huh?" Shizuo asked bitterly.

"Forgive me, Young Master. I did not mean to bring up Alameda, at least not when the situation did not call for it." Shizuo got up and placed his elbows on his knees taking in a deep breathe and slowly let it out, trying to calm down. Omen snapped her head up, she smelt blood. Within seconds she had her hand around Shizuo's jaw trying to force his mouth open.

"What the hell are you doing, Omen! Gah!"

"Open your mouth, Young Master. Extend your fangs, now." Shizuo revealed his fangs; they were no longer snow white.

"Young Master, who did you feed from? Tell me." Shizuo grabbed Omen's hand and tried to break her grip. Omen increased her grip on Shizuo's jaw and he small gasps of pain escaped his lips. "Let go of me, Omen!" Shizuo yelled.

"Not until you tell me who you fed from!"

"I didn't-!" Omen breathed in the scent of the blood. Her eyes widened as she knew who he had fed from. In anger she yelled, "You fed from my brother!"

~~: :~~

Izaya stepped into his apartment building and saw Shinra asleep at his desk. Izaya smiled and walked into his office. "Shinra, wake up." Izaya shook Shinra until he barely opened his eyes. "Huh? I-Izaya?" Shinra lifted his face off of his desk. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, 10:50 P.M.

"You're sure home late, Izaya. Did something happen?"

"I just went out to have drinks with a few of my friends from work, no big deal. It's really late Shinra. You should go to bed." Shinra shook his head and said good night before heading upstairs. Today had been a very long and an extremely eventful day. Izaya decided to take his own advice and headed upstairs.

Izaya stepped into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He slid down the door and pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face into them. His heart was beating so fast that it blocked out any other noise around him. Everything just hit him all at once like a ton of bricks. He thought he'd be ready for this, it was inevitable. Ten years should have been plenty of time to prepare for his arrival, but…things just didn't…add up. Had Izaya just conjured up the whole vampires killing Psyche, his family, and destroying his town? Had that just been a wild idea his mind had come up with in the heat of the moment? Either way, it didn't change the fact that what happened, happened. Psyche and his family was dead, gone forever. Shizuo was now his new bodyguard and he was now an informant. He had to change everything about himself. The time had come to shed the last piece of his old self. He had gotten ride of everything else, his fear of the unknown, his attachment to people, the constant fear of the dark and now he was getting rid of his nervousness and doubt. The old Izaya Orihara died the moment Shizuo had walked into his life once again.

What he saw on that night ten years ago was not something his mind made up. Vampires were real and he was going to be working with one, even though Izaya didn't know how Shizuo was unaffected by the sun, it didn't change the fact that Shizuo was going to die by his hand. Izaya got up of the ground and grinned a truly evil grin.

"I'm coming for you vampire. You can run but you will never escape from me. I'm going to prove that you are nothing more than a blood sucking killer." Izaya began to laugh as he felt the anger and hatred run through his veins. Shizuo was on his hit list and Izaya won't rest until he has Shizuo's head on a stake.

~~: :~~

Shizuo broke free from Omen's grip and pushed her away as he got up from the couch. He held his jaw and tried to gain the feeling back into it.

"What the hell was that for, huh!" Omen clenched her fists and barred her fangs. Shizuo was unaware that he could ever make Omen so angry that she would bare her fangs at him. In the 350 years he had been alive, never had he seen Omen so furious.

"Shizuo, what the hell were you thinking! How could you drink Damon's blood! You know damn well our blood isn't like other vampire blood! You could become addicted to it and eventually die!"

"You think I don't know that?" Shizuo yelled back. "But what choice did I have?"

"You had other options, Young Master."

"Really, like what, Omen? I could just run into the woods and feed from a deer? We're in the city, Omen and I refuse to drink from one of these blood sacks. Their blood is filled with nothing but bitter hatred and impurity. Damon offered and I knew that I wouldn't have to take much blood to satisfy my cravings."

"You still shouldn't have drunk his blood."

Shizuo closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. "I refuse to become the very thing that killed Alameda. I'd rather die than…kill someone like I did Psyche. I took his life because I rejected every offer of blood that you gave me. It's my fault that both Psyche and Alameda are dead and it's my fault that Izaya had to give everything up and come to Amerin. It's my fault that there's a war brewing between us and the skin walkers. I've screwed everything up and I-"He felt Omen wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close to her. Shizuo held her close and buried his face in her neck.

"It's alright, Young Master. I won't allow you to lose control, okay? I swore to your mother and father that I'd protect you and I intend to keep that promise." Omen could feel Shizuo nod his head. She could feel his fangs scrapping up against her shoulder.

"Omen…I don't know how long I can suppress my hunger. Damon said that it would only take the edge off. Could a lot of it drive it off for awhile…?" Omen tensed up. She didn't like where this was going. "Young Master, if you continue to drink our blood you'll become addicted and surely perish. You won't be able to go twenty minutes without needing to feed. Please I beg you. Don't drink our blood." Shizuo lifted his head up and face Omen. The corners of his eyes were turning crimson. "Young Master, please allow me to fetch you someone to drink from."

"I won't drink from some filthy human you picked up off the streets. You're blood will do just fine."

"Young Master don't-!" Omen was unable to finish her sentence. Shizuo grabbed her neck and pushed it to the side allowing him full access. Within seconds Shizuo dug his fangs into Omen's neck and began to suck in the enticing red liquid. Omen cried out and tried to break away. She could feel herself loosing strength as Shizuo continue to drain her.

"I think that's enough blood for today don't you think?" A voice asked. Shizuo's eyes bolted open as he released Omen to see who interrupted him. Saru stood behind him with a gun to his head. "Lights out Count Lover Boy." Shizuo heard a gunshot and darkness took over.

~~: :~~

**Hey guys. Sorry for making you wait so long. I tried to write this chapter on several occasions but could never find the drive to write it. I hope this was a good enough chapter for you and like I always keep saying sorry If there are grammar mistakes. I try my best to proof read it, but anyways I will try my hardest to not wait so long to update. I'm going to California for our band trip at school so I won't be making any new updates soon lol, but please review and favorite and I'll update as soon as I can! :D :D **


	13. The Silver Lamia

_Detoxification Lockdown _

Shizuo fell to the floor as blood poured from the bullet hole in the back of his head. Omen fell to her knees and held Shizuo in her arms. He began shacking uncontrollably and blood began to pour out of his mouth.

"Saru, what the hell did you do!"

"I saved your life! That's what the hell I did!" Saru placed the gun on the coffee table and bent down next to Omen.

"What was that bullet made of?"

"Calm down, Omen. It's a diluted silver bullet. It won't kill him, but it'll incapacitate him for a few hours. But more importantly," Saru said as she glanced at Omen's neck. The bite marks were slowly healing and the blood had almost completely stopped flowing from the wounds.

"Are you okay?" Omen gently ran her hand through Shizuo's soft hair and replied,

"I'm not worried about me. I'll heal just fine. But I'm more concerned about Shizuo..." Shizuo slowly started to gain control of his body and the shaking stopped. Omen could hear him swallow the last of the blood in his mouth. He would live, but never again could he taste her blood or Damon's. If he did, the consequences would be disastrous.

"Saru…I'm sacred that his body will crave our family's blood. If that happens…he'll die…I know he will and I can't-"

"Omen, it's okay," Saru said as she placed her hand on Omen's shoulder. "Count Lover Boy isn't going to die. We just have to flush this blood out of his system and get his body hooked on Izaya's blood. If we slowly introduce Izaya's blood then any cravings he has for your family's blood will dissipate." A small smile appeared on Omen's face as she turned her head towards Saru.

"Well look what we have here, it's a smile."

"Heh, shut up, Saru."

"So, what are we going to do with the blood addict?"

"I'm going to have to keep him locked up for a few days, so the blood can be flushed out of his system and in that time you're going to have to get a vial of Izaya's blood. Like you said, we're going to have to slowly introduce his body to Izaya's blood. After a few days, any memory of my blood and Damon's should be erased." Saru nodded her head and Omen carefully picked up Shizuo and headed for his room. Saru opened the door and she helped Omen gently place Shizuo on his bed.

"Saru."

"Yea?"

"I need you to get me silver and a lot of it."

"Any specific types I should get?"

"It has to be pure. Regular silver won't affect him as much as I need it to."

"Sure no problem. Where do you think I'll be able to get pure silver at 11:30 p.m.?" Omen pulled out a sheet of paper and crimson ring out her pocket and handed it to Saru.

"On that sheet of paper is the address of a good friend of mine. They'll have the purest silver Amerin has to offer. My friend owes me a huge favor and I think it's time I cash it in. Show them the ring; they'll know what to do."

"Okay, hold down the fort. I'll be back." Omen nodded and Saru ran out of the apartment.

~~: :~~

_16798 Thalmen Street, _the address printed on the sheet of paper Omen gave Saru. Running as fast as she could, Saru looked at every street sign until she finally found it. When she rounded the corner, a store with a giant blue neon sign greeted her. She shielded her eyes until they adjusted. Once she could see the sign, the words, The Silver Lamia shined brightly in the night. Hopefully this was the place.

Saru opened the door and saw nothing but silver. Sterling silver, diluted silver, pure silver, and just about every kind of silver known to man and creature. Chains, both thick and thin, lined the walls along with knives of all sorts, swords, bullets, rings, and even stakes. This was no ordinary store and frankly Saru didn't want to know what else was in the back storage room. She hesitantly walked up to the front counter.

"_What kind of friends do you hang around with Omen! It's like a freaking army surplus of silver in here! If you're not looking for jewelry you'll defiantly find weapons of murder!" _Saru nervously tapped her finger on the glass counter waiting for someone to immerge from the back room. Then she heard footsteps and a shiver ran up her spine. They became increasingly louder and soon she saw a figure immerge from the darkness. It was man, no older than 29 or so with jet black hair similar in hairstyle and length to Izaya. He was wearing a very expensive looking white suit with a black dress shirt beneath it. He walked up to the front counter and said in a dark tone,

"There are only two reasons why someone would walk into my store at 11:40 at night. Either they want to rob this store and get themselves killed in the process or they have a vampire that needs restraining." Saru didn't believe what she just heard. This man knew about vampires? He was still breathing, so he wasn't a vampire himself, but a certain aura that surrounded him that didn't feel human.

"Who are you? How do you know about vampires?"

"I don't think you have a right to ask questions. You're in my domain now. I'm the only one who's going to be asking questions. Now, what the hell do you want?" Saru glared at the man and pulled the crimson ring out of her pocket and placed it on the counter. The man's eyes widened as he picked up the ring.

"So, he's finally snapped. huh?" The man quietly asked himself. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Are going to help me or are you just going to continue gawking at the ring?" The man turned his gaze towards Saru and replied, "I'm not going to help _you_, however, I will help Omen. I owe her more than you'll ever know, but you, heh, you, I don't like, so you can just stand there and keep your mouth shut."

"At least tell me your name, so I know who to call a bastard." The man gave her a nasty looked and replied, "Shiki. Happy? Now shut your damn mouth. You annoy me."

"Fuck you, Shiki." Shiki let out a low growl, an almost, beast like growl. And with that, Shiki disappeared into the back room and returned a few minutes later carrying bundles of thick, heavy duty sliver chains. Shiki was curious on what type of vampire Omen was trying to keep tied down. Whatever kind it was, it wasn't going to escape these silver restraints. He placed the chains in a large bag and gave them to Saru.

"This should be enough, if she needs more just tell her to call me. Oh and here." Shiki bent down behind the counter and grabbed a large wooden box and gave it Saru.

"What's in it?" Saru asked.

"A knife that's blade is made of the purest silver on earth and infused with Count Dracula's own blood. One cut from this will have any vampire crying out in pain. The Count's blood is poisonous to all vampires and the silver will burn their skin and innards like acid. Along with the knife, I've also given her a jar full of virgin blood and skin walker blood. This should be enough for what she's going to do. Give her my regards and get the hell out of here. It's not safe for you to be here tonight, siren." Saru let out a small gasp.

"How did you-"

"Your scent. It's not that of an ordinary human. Now get out of here. I can hear them calling…"

"Here who calling?"

"Doesn't matter just go." Saru gave Shiki a weird look and grabbed the bag and box and made her way to the door. She turned back to look at Shiki but he was gone, disappeared into the darkness. As she was getting ready to return back home, she heard a bone chilling howl pierce the night air.

~~: :~~

Omen heard the door open and she left Shizuo's side to go see if Saru had returned.

"I see you got what I needed," Omen said as she took the bag and box from Saru.

"Yea and your _friend_ Shiki is a complete asshole."

"He can be at times, but once you get past his gruff outside, he's really a nice guy."

"I'm sure he is…," Saru agreed sarcastically. "How's Lover Boy doing?"

"He's not getting any better…he's started sweating and shaking again. He keeps mumbling something I can't make out and he keeps gripping the bed sheets like he's in pain or in a nightmare. I really hope this detox works or else…"

"It will work, okay? Shizuo won't let this blood control him. He's a stubborn vampire and won't go down that easily." Omen nodded and she headed back to Shizuo's side with Saru right behind her.

When they returned to Shizuo he was gripping the bed sheets so tight his knuckles were turning ghostly white. He was cringing and letting out cries of pain as tears of blood were streaming down his face.

"Saru, get the chains out of the bag and help me layer them across Shizuo's wrists and ankles." Saru quickly pulled out the chains out of the bag and stood at the foot of the bed and began layering them across Shizuo's ankles. As she began laying them on, the chains began eating through the fabric of Shizuo's pants and embedded into his ankles. Steam began to rise from his ankles as the silver sizzled on his flesh. Shizuo began yelling at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbearable as the silver dug into his ankles and wrists and ate away at the layers of flesh. He starting twisting around trying to make the pain stop but it only caused the silver to dig in deeper. His yelling became louder and until he finally gave out and stopped moving.

Omen tried not to cry as she was forced to put Shizuo through this unbearable torture, but this was the only way. When both Omen and Saru finished layering the silver chains across Shizuo Omen grabbed the jar of virgin's blood out of the wooden box Shiki gave Saru and took the top off. She pressed the jar to Shizuo's lips and slowly poured the blood into his mouth. She felt Shizuo move just enough to let her know he was alive and that he was eagerly accepting the blood. She stopped just a little above halfway and wiped the small amount of blood from the corner of Shizuo's lip.

"He should be fine until morning…the silver will keep him restrained and the virgin's blood will keep both him and his hunger stable."

"I'll get the blood from Izaya. Thankfully your brother requires all of his employees to take mandatory blood work every few months. I'll be able to get a few vials from Izaya then."

"It's a good thing my brother likes to keep his toys in good condition…"

"Yea…good for us…are you going to be okay?"

"Honestly…," Omen said as she gently placed her hand on the side of Shizuo's cheek. "I don't know if I can stand seeing him like this…I've help raise him since he was born and I swore to his mother and father that I'd protect him and I just-" Omen stopped as she felt her bloody tears begin to stream down her face. She couldn't stand seeing Shizuo in such a broken state. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing him. Shizuo had been through so much in his lifetime and for it all to start to falling apart now…? Omen shook her head and wiped her tears. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. She needed to be strong for both herself and Shizuo.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Saru? I'll watch over him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…you need to get your sleep. You still have a job to do. I'll be fine and if I need you, I'll call."

"Alright, well, goodnight, Omen."

"Goodnight, Saru." As soon as Saru shut the door, Omen took Shizuo's phone out of his pocket and called her brother. They were going to have a VERY long and serious conversation…

~~: :~~

**Long time no see guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It being summer and all Ive been busy playing skyrim and trying to finish my summer projects, yea trying lol. But my trip to California was AMAZING! I made so many memories anyway I hope you liked this chapter. For those of you who read my Bitter Winter Kiss story are probably not to thrilled I have added Shiki to the story but I'm trying to add more characters from Durarara, so anyway I hope you enjoyed it! :D **


	14. Don't Forget

_Every action has an equal and opposite reaction _

~~: :~~

Omen quietly left Shizuo's room and headed into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, she waited for her brother to pick up the phone, getting angrier and angrier with every passing second. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Damon answered the phone.

"Shizuo, my favorite soon to be vampire king, how may I assist you?"

"You know damn well how you can assist me," Omen said in a bitter and vicious tone. She could feel the color leaving her brother's face. He had been caught. Damon sighed and said,

"Shit…he attacked you didn't he…?"

"So I was right. You did give him your blood. You fucking idiot! Do you have any idea what kind of shit you've gotten me into!? I have to put Shizuo through detox because of you! What the fuck were you thinking, huh!?"

"Calm down, Omen. Let me explain."

"Explain!? Explain what!? ," Omen hissed in a hush tone so not to wake Shizuo or Saru. "Explain how you broke the number one rule of our family!? Explain how you endangered our whole damn kingdom!?"

"Just calm the hell down! Stop yelling at me for one damn second and let me explain! For the love of God, Omen!" The infuriated vampire began to pace back and forth trying to contain her anger and calm down and catch her bearings. Damon had better have a good reason for all this or even God himself wouldn't be able to protect him from her.

"Alright Omen, let me start from the beginning."

"I swear if you say 'and it all started with a big bang' I'm going to painfully disembowel you and I'm not joking." Omen heard Damon snicker on the other end.

"I enjoy having my intestines on the inside of my body, even if I don't use them. But as I was saying, let me start at the beginning of this maze of events."

~~: :~~

Glass chandeliers filled with burning candles hung from the stone ceiling. Thousands of shadows danced on the walls, wrapping themselves around the darkness, as the candles flickered. Paintings of royalty long deceased covered the walls of the many hallways and rooms. It was the same castle he had always dreamed about. He ventured down the exact same hallway looking at the paintings. Their crimson eyes stared at him, looking inside his soul. The candlelight became brighter as the end of the hallway came closer.

There he stood, the same man as before. The painting of the handsome ruler had not changed from the last time. His crimson eyes were soft and showed not bloodlust, but compassion. The man turned and faced him and extended his arm. In that same seductive voice he called out, "Izaya…" His named filled the raven's ears and caused him to feel weak at the knees. No longer in control of his body, Izaya slowly ascended the stairs. He continued to call out Izaya's name, each time causing him to crave the man more. Unlike the last dream, the man and the castle didn't fade as he got closer; they became clearer and even more real.

Izaya extended his arm and touched the man's hand. It was soft but cold. The collision of Izaya's heat and the man's coldness caused friction, which caused them both to take in a sharp breathe. Izaya climbed the last step and looked into the man's eyes, crimson like blood. Izaya leaned in closer to him yearning for him. Izaya gazed into those crimson eyes and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Quickly Izaya was caught in the shared embrace. This whole dream, it wasn't the same as the one ten years ago on the night of the massacre. Why wasn't the man leaning in to kiss him? Why wasn't this feeling of lust and need going away as his surroundings did? Why…why did he want this man so badly?

The candle flames slowly began to grow brighter as their light illuminated the man's face. Izaya let out an inaudible gasp, it was Shizuo. Yet he felt no anger, no hatred, no urge to rip his throat out, nothing, and it was scaring him. Izaya hated Shizuo didn't he? Shizuo was the man who destroyed his life right? Though he had no solid proof Shizuo is a vampire, he'd already decided he didn't need proof. He could never forget the face of his brother's murderer.

Shizuo gently cupped Izaya's face and looked deep into his eyes. As Izaya stared back, his whole body felt warm and lust began to consume every inch of his being, damn it all to hell. Shizuo leaned in closer and nuzzled the side of Izaya's neck; a brush of cold air escaped his lips. Izaya shivered and let out a gasp, no he can't like this; this is a betrayal to Psyche, to mother and father, to his whole purpose, this…he can't think anymore, completely taken by this dream.

"This is the worst part, isn't it?" Shizuo murmurs against Izaya's neck. "The waiting. If I would just touch you, just start already...anything would be better, is that right?" His body is no longer his own when he hisses, "Kiss me damn it." He felt Shizuo smile against his skin in reply. Shizuo lifted from the raven's neck and happily obliged and crushed his lips against Izaya's.

Izaya threaded his hands in Shizuo's soft hair, gripping the blonde locks tightly causing the other man to let out a groan of both pain and pleasure. Hands began to roam each man's body marking each place the other shivered, moaned, or bucked, categorizing every curve and muscle. Tongues fought for dominance, only heightening the tension and pleasure.

As things began to escalate, Shizuo pulled away reluctantly, but remained entangled in Izaya's embrace.

"I need to taste you," the vampire moaned, lust and desire heavy in his voice. The raven nodded, he knew what the vampire meant, what else could he mean? The raven tilted his head to the side to expose his neck. The vampire tightened his grip on the raven as he slowly kissed a trail down the side of his face and onto his neck. He could hear Shizuo's fangs coming out and a spark of fear ran through him.

_You need to wake up…you need to wake up…please Brother…please._

Izaya could feel Shizuo's fangs press into his neck, a small hiss of pain escaped his lips. "Do it," Izaya whispered.

_Brother ,please! Izaya! Wake up! Don't forget! Never forget!" __I will NEVER fall in love with you! Hear me now! I will NEVER fall in love with you! FUCKING NEVER!" Blood, covering everything, dead, lifeless body, dangling limbs, Psyche, Psyche, Psyche…couldn't protect, couldn't save, kill, kill, kill Shizuo…WAKE UP!_

~~: :~~

Izaya yelled as he shot straight up in his bed, awakened just before…just before …Sweat ran down his face and dripped onto his sheets, his whole body was drenched. Hesitantly, Izaya touched his neck, nothing. He let out a sigh of relief as he waited for his heart to slow down. Terrified, that was the only sufficient word that could describe it, he was about to give into a _vampire_ and not just any vampire, the one he swore he'd kill, the whole reason for his existence. How could he so easily just give up control? Why, even after all this time, was he still so weak against him? Izaya slammed his fist into the bed over and over as he swallowed every yell he wished to vocalize. _Don't ever forget…don't ever let go…_

~~: :~~

"And that's when you called," Damon concluded after an hour of interrogating from Detective Omen.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"I didn't expect you would, but that's the truth, Omen, I promise."

"You endangered our whole existence, my life, your life, the entire city of Amerin, because you thought you could suppress Shizuo's hunger?" Omen asked with just a hint of hysteria. Damon sighed, he was getting tired of having to repeat himself and feeling like a guilty inmate awaiting sentencing.

"Yes, dear sister. I've seen how stressed you are. You have to look out for our future king, help get Alameda back, have Izaya fall in love with Shizuo, and keep the peace between the vampires and skin walkers all at the same time. Your plate is full and I just thought I could help, but I didn't realize how _hungry_ Shizuo was, he would have drained me dry if he didn't hold back."

"He hasn't eaten in ten years…not since Psyche." Damon was a little shocked, Shizuo didn't mention Psyche. From the tone in Omen's voice, he must have drained him dry…

"Psyche died didn't he…?" Omen didn't reply, her silence said it all.

"Shit Omen…I'm an idiot…" Omen gently smiled, she couldn't stay mad at her own brother; he meant well.

"It's okay; just don't give him anymore blood. I've got him on lock down until this out of his system. Saru's going to need a few vials of blood from Izaya. You're having the screening today right?"

"Ya, wait what time is it? Oh crap it's four in the morning…ugh and I still have work to do…"

"It's tough being a vampire and trying to be human isn't it," Omen snickered.

"Oh laugh it up, dear sister I'll get you back. Anyway, I've got to go. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, take it easy Damon." Omen hung up and went back to check up on Shizuo.

~~: :~~

Alameda's hand ran through Shizuo's hair, gently twisting the blonde's hair around his fingers. The vampire's eyes were closed as his head rested on Alameda's lap. The heat from his love enveloped his cold body. The air was filled with his scent, all was right, all was calm. For the first time in a very long time, a smile appeared on Shizuo's face.

"I love you, Shizuo…please don't lose sight of yourself…" Shizuo opened his eyes and tried respond, but he couldn't, all he could do was listen.

"I've seen you hit rock bottom, seen you give up, even kill…but remember what I told you. Don't make me an anchor Shizuo, promise me you won't use me as an excuse to continue fighting a meaningless battle. Please promise me you'll move on if that happens, please." Shizuo used every ounce of strength he possessed, whatever was left, and forced out,

"I promise…I…love…"

"Shhh...I know…I love you too." Alameda held Shizuo's face and gently kissed him on the forehead. Tears slowly ran down the vampire's face, but not ones made of blood, but real _human_ tears…

~~: :~~

**Well Hi there…I guess I have some explaining to do for my let see…8 month absence. School has been suffocating me and I've barely had time for anything, but it's spring break and I told myself I'd write and look! Hope you liked it and I hope it made up for the wait…still trying to get back into gear, don't expect updates regularly. **** Go figure I found a little time to read fanfics but not write them…Well until next time! As usual leave reviews and keep following :D **


	15. Author's Notice

Hello to all my wonderful readers! It's just little ole' me popping in after a very extended absence to tell you as of now, Be Consumed By the Blood, Bitter Winter Kiss, and Becoming Death are being discontinued, for how long I have no idea. It's not like I planned this, but all my motivation has just disappeared due to school, death, and life itself. I'm actually very saddened by this because these were my first fanfictions and was my very first taste of what being a writer was like. This site and all of you have really helped me and my writing. For those of you who only read fanfictions and not write them, there's nothing like the feeling of checking your stories and seeing fabulous reviews filled with encouragement and helpful criticism. It made me so happy and proud to be a writer and lover of fanfiction. But fear not! I don't plan on stopping writing stories anytime soon! For the past four or five months, I've been addicted to Archive of Our Own. It's the greatest thing I've ever stumbled upon, bless you tumblr, and I'm seriously considering writing a Teen Wolf fanfic, since I've been obsessed with the show and Sterek! I'm not entirely 100% sure I'm going to do it, but my story line for Be Consumed By the Blood is really a good storyline for the Teen Wolf fandom. I hope if I do considered this, you'll pop on by and leave a review just to give a little encouragement Once again, I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your amazing reviews and pushes of encouragement! Keep on reading, writing, and enjoying fanfiction! Until next time, my lovelies!

With all my Love, ShadowStalker221

P.S. My username for AO3 is, XxAngelicMurderxX

P.S.S. I highly suggest you watch Teen Wolf and Hannibal, both shows are

amazing and just scream slash fics! Okay, bye bye! :D


End file.
